Without Her
by cdog1917
Summary: It has been three months since Ahsoka left the Order, and Taran is completely miserable without her. He is hostile towards the Council, secluding himself, and has been fighting the dark power he possesses. One day, he experiences a startling real-life vision of Ahsoka, and wonders if its real, or if his mind is playing tricks on him.
1. By Myself

My eyes opened to a dark world around me. I preferred it this way. Back in another lifetime, she kept everything bright. She lit up the dark world around me. Now that she wasn't here anymore, everything was dark. She was the rock I needed to keep on going when everything went bad. Now, now I'm denied this happiness.

They betrayed her. When she needed them the most, they would rather let her fate be dealt with those who hardly knew her than take it upon themselves to prove her innocence. This betrayal stung worse than the one our other friend sought fit to fling on us. How could they just give up on their own that easily? They didn't know her like I knew her. I could tell her every mood, her every emotion.

Because of them, she left. Because of them, she went away. Because of them, I lost her. I had no love for the men who had nurtured and raised me since coming here. If they were ready to condemn her, then they were ready condemn me as well. I thought about leaving, but I knew deep down she wouldn't want me to do that.

At least we succeeded in proving her innocence. Anakin and I worked together to do it. No one else did. I knew Obi-Wan fought her hard not to have her convicted, but he had little choice. I would have thought Plo Koon would have fought for her just as much, but even he was silent.

But her last words stung. Anakin had told him about their last words. I was at the prison helping to process Barriss before I could get to her. The betrayal of our friend was stunning, but an even bigger loss affected me more.

_"Ahsoka wait!" said Anakin. She kept walking._

_"Ahsoka, I need to talk to you!" he yelled to her. She stopped, allowing him to catch up to her. She turned around to face him at the edge of the Temple. He stopped in front of her, his face lost and searching for an answer._

_"Why, are you doing this?" said Anakin._

_"The Council didn't trust me. So, how can I trust myself?" she said._

_"What about me? I believed in you. I stood by you," said Anakin, trying to persuade her._

_"I know you believe in me Anakin, and I'm grateful for that, but this isn't about you. I can't stay here any longer. Not now," she said, crestfallen._

_"The Jedi Order is your life. You can't just throw it away like this. Ahsoka, you're making a mistake," said Anakin._

_"Maybe, but I have to sort this out on my own," said Ahsoka. "Without the Council...and without you."_

_"I understand, more than you realize. I understand how you want to walk away from the Order," said Anakin._

_"I know," said Ahsoka. She began to walk away, her eyes on the verge of tears. Anakin watched her go, immensely saddened._

_"Ahsoka?" said Anakin. She stopped._

_"What should I tell Taran when he gets back?" he said. She turned her head, tears threatening to spill. _

_"Tell him...don't follow me," she said before a tear escaped down her cheek. She turned and walked on, leaving Anakin there by himself, crestfallen and broken-hearted, his Snips gone._

_"Don't follow me,"_ he thought. When Anakin told him her words, each word hit him like a lightsaber to the gut. The words echoed back and forth in his mind. It took all of Anakin's energy and skill to calm him down. He felt his emotions going berserk as it sunk in.

She was gone.

Without him.


	2. Without Her There

Taran woke up in his quarters in the Temple. He sighed, knowing he had to face another day. Without her. He lounged in his bed. There was no hurry to get up. Obi-Wan and Anakin were out in the Outer Rim sieges. Taran had been assigned to stay in the Temple. He hated it here. Everyday he saw their faces. The ones who made her go. He would take time out of his day to go around Coruscant, occasionally going to see Padme. Other times, he just walked around just to walk.

Taran put on his robes and went towards the training yard where the younglings were practicing. He had volunteered the other day to train some of them today. He rather enjoyed them, and they loved to be around him as well.

Stepping out into the yard, he found the six of them using their lightsabers in mock duels with each other.

"Taran!" said Petro. The rest turned and smiled when they saw him. Ahsoka had introduced the six of them to him after their adventure on Florrum. He knew all their names by the second meeting. Petro, Katooni, Ganodi, Zatt, Byph, and Gungi.

"Hey kids, you ready to learn your next lesson?" said Taran.

"Yes," they said eagerly.

"Alright. Let's get to it," said Taran. Today's lesson, he was showing them how to properly disarm an opponent using their bare hands.

"When your opponent comes to you, dodge his or her strikes. Find an opening so that you can reach his hands without any problems. Any volunteers to see how it's done?" said Taran.

"I will," said Zatt. The green Nautolan came forward.

"Now, activate your lightsaber and come at me," said Taran. Zatt turned on his lightsaber, setting the power down to stun, and charged at him. Taran sidestepped his first swing, ducked under his back swing, and used his wrists crossed into an X to block the downward slash. Zatt grit his teeth in concentration and swung again. Taran dodged this attack as well while moving his hands fast as lightning around Zatt's hands for a split second. Zatt turned to face him, but he looked at his own hands and saw his lightsaber was missing. He looked to Taran, who had his lightsaber in his hands.

"How did you do that?" said Zatt. "I didn't even feel you take it."

"Years of practice," said Taran, handing it back to him.

"That was awesome!" said Petro.

"You mean we can do that as effectively as you did?" said Ganodi.

"You can, but it takes time and patience. You have to know when to do this at the opportune moment. You must wait, and listen. Now you all try," said Taran. They split off into three pairs of two and immediately began to try and disarm each other. After half an hour, not much progress was made. Gungi was having the hardest time out of all of them. The poor Wookiee was larger and slower than the others, and he could not move fast enough to take Zatt's lightsaber. Taran saw this and went over to the demoralized Wookiee.

"Gungi, I know it's hard, but practice makes perfect. Sense when he's most vulnerable," said Taran. Gungi nodded. He tried again. Zatt attacked again, but this time Gungi dodged the blow at the last second. His hands found the lightsaber hilt and twisted it out of Zatt's hands. Taran smiled as Gungi let out a yelp of happiness. Even Zatt was happy for him.

Over the next hour, the younglings succeeded in varying degrees. By the end of their session they were exhausted.

"Good work today guys. Make sure you keep that in mind. There's always other ways to defeat your opponent without a lightsaber," said Taran.

"True, but you do have Bending," said Katooni.

"And being the most powerful Bender on your planet does give you a significant advantage," said Ganodi.

"Plus shooting fire is awesome," said Petro.

"And air," said Byph in Ithorian.

"Still, it's a necessary skill to have," said Taran. "Now go on to your force session. I'm gonna go...practice Waterbending or something." The students bowed to him in respect and he returned it to them before walking away.

Byph said something.

"I know. He misses her a lot," said Katooni. "So do we."

* * *

Taran lazily bent the Water around him into various shapes. He formed a _Venator_-class Star Destroyer with one, a Super Battle Droid with another, and a bantha. Ultimately, his water took in the shape of Ahsoka. She was smiling, his water taking her form in to near perfection. He sighed as he gazed at her, wishing she was here.

"Troubled young padawan?" said Master Yoda. The water dropped back into the vase.

"You could say that," said Taran, his tone darkened.

"Noticed, have I, your feelings of late. Tell me, what troubles you?" said Yoda.

"Believe me Master Yoda, you don't want to know how I feel right now," said Taran, glowering in his direction. Yoda gazed at him long before nodding. Taran left the room, taking the vase and dumping the water into a fountain. Yoda watched him go, sighing.

Taran kept walking until he was near the entrance to the Temple. He looked on to the outside. He needed to get out of here for awhile. It was stifling here at the moment.

"Cyneran? Where are you going?" said Mace Windu. Tara's gaze fell on him, giving him the same look of contempt as he had gave Yoda.

"Going out. I need some air," said Taran.

"You've been out nearly everyday so far. Your studies must be undertaken," said Windu.

"I finished them all yesterday," said Taran. "Including the ones for next week. May I go now?"

"Be that as it may, you leaving as frequently as you are is a problem," said Windu.

"And why is it? If I prefer to be around Coruscant during the day than here, what's the problem? Are you worried about my well-being, or are you worried I might be trying to stab you all in the back?" said Taran.

"Watch your tone padawan," said Windu.

"And you watch your questions, Master Windu," said Taran, his eyes darkening. "Now if that's all, I promised a friend I would join him for lunch." Mace looked at Taran for awhile before nodding. Taran turned and left as Mace watched him go. Sighing, he turned and left.

* * *

"For the last time, I'm not extending your credit!" yelled a brown Besalisk as an angry Rodian tried to allow him to eat. The Rodian yelled something, probably profanity, to the owner before angrily leaving. He went past the teenager, not paying him any mind as the Human entered the diner.

"Glad you could make it Taran," said Dexter Jettster happily.

"Me as well," said Taran, smiling at the kind, and informative Besalisk Obi-Wan had introduced him to.

"Have a seat, I'll make your favorite," said Dexter.

"Thanks," said Taran, taking a seat in the booth.

"Would you like some Jawa juice?" asked the droid waitress, WA-7.

"No. Water will be fine," said Taran. In five minutes Dexter had made his favorite meal when coming here. Nerf steak, protato wedges and assorted fresh fruit. Dexter squeezed into the other side of the booth.

"So how are ya?"

"I'm doing alright Dex. It's just..." said Taran.

"It's been three months," said Dexter.

"No call. No message. Not even a word from her to tell me that she's alright," said Taran.

"She's tough. Knowing her, she could be attacked by a tribe of Tusken Raiders, and still make it out without a scratch," said Dexter. Taran grinned a little. Dexter always knew how to cheer him up.

"She still cares about you son," said Dexter. "She doesn't want you making a lifelong mistake for her."

"But I'd follow her anywhere, and so would she," said Taran.

"The best woman knows when to fight her own battles rather than dragging the ones she loves through them. Didn't you have a battle where you didn't want her to be there?" said Dexter.

Taran remembered back to when he had found out about his ancestor and the hidden power he contained. How long had he kept the truth from her? From all of them?

"Give it time. She'll be back soon, I'm counting on it," said Dexter.

"I truly hope so," said Taran. "You heard anything about Anakin and Obi-Wan? I haven't gotten in contact with them for awhile."

"I heard they're still leading the siege against some droid base. That's all I know," said Dexter.

"It's the same thing. I hope they're doing okay. I want to go help them. I need to get out of the Temple," said Taran.

"Why?"

"Dex, I can't breath in there. I have to see the same men who turned their backs on her when she needed them the most. They were ready to cast her off like garbage rather than prove her innocence," said Taran as he ate the fruit. "It's bad enough being around them."

"You have to forgive them kid. They made a mistake, we all make them," said Dexter.

"Not this one. They've practically raised us as their own children and make the galaxy a better place, and this is how we get repaid? I don't think so," said Taran. "If Ahsoka were evil, we'd all know, and Anakin and Obi-Wan saw it firsthand."

"True, but it's not good to hold grudges. They affect your mind and your decisions," said Dexter. "I know your still hurt about the matter, but you have to let it go."

"I can't. They made her leave," said Taran. "And now because of them I don't where she is or what she's doing. I'm lost without her Dex. Anakin's functioning well, but I can still feel his sadness." Dexter felt the deep sadness Taran felt.

Taran ate his meal in silence. He was done in no time, and not a crumb was left. Taran loved Dexter's cooking, even if it was greasy and bad for you.

"I swear you make sure to get every last morsel," said Dexter.

"I only come here every now and again. I make sure to load up when I can," said Taran. Dexter laughed.

"Next time I'll see if I can get some Elementian dishes," said Dexter.

"I recommend fire flakes. Your customers will love them," said Taran, waving goodbye as Dexter waved back with two of them. Stepping out near the repulsorlifts, Taran found his speeder and flew off into the afternoon sky. Taking a look around, Taran began to fly towards the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center.

* * *

The hoverpod made its way to the cell. Once it stopped, Taran walked down the cell block as the shock troopers stood guard off away. He stopped outside the cell, looking in at its inhabitant.

"Well, I'm quite surprised you haven't visited sooner," said Barriss Offee. She was in an orange prison suit.

"No need to," said Taran.

"Hm, you seem mad at me," said Barriss.

"Oh I'm sorry. Should I be happy? Happy that you killed innocent people to prove a point? Happy that you framed your own friend for a crime you committed? Because if so then yeah, I'm completely jubilant being around you," said Taran. "She was your friend Barriss, I was too. We would have done anything for you."

"I did it for all your good," said Barriss.

"Yeah, having Ahsoka killed, who trusted you with her life, is for her own good," said Taran.

"Are you here to just lecture me?" said Barriss.

"No, I'm just here to tell you that Ahsoka left," said Barriss.

"She did? When?" said Barriss, standing up in her cell.

"The day you proved her innocence. She hasn't been heard of in three months," said Taran.

"It's better that she did. You're all heading down a dark road," said Barriss. "You're all just pawns being used by the Sith."

"Funny. I only see one Sith Lord, and he's on the opposite side," said Taran. "Still no word on this second Sith Lord."

"He's there. He's a lot closer than you think," said Barriss.

"I'll be sure to check my bathroom mirror next time," said Taran. Barriss gave a dry chuckle.

"Your sarcasm always did make me laugh. You need to get out of the Order and go home Taran, while you still can," said Barriss.

"As much as I love to take that advice, I'm gonna have to decline. There's people who need me, and in a way I need them. I won't turn my back on them like you did," said Taran. "Anyway, I'm going to have to go now."

"Taran, you need to leave. Something's going to happen soon, and it'll get all of you," said Barriss.

"Goodbye Barriss," said Taran as he walked away. Barriss watched him leave before slumping back down on the cell floor.

* * *

It was night when he made it back. He climbed up the steps of the Temple, going past Gate Master Jurokk who checked him in. Once inside the Temple Taran walked to his quarters. Once inside, he shed his robes off and went to shower. The hot water soothed him. He closed his eyes.

"You were gone awhile," said Ahsoka. He opened his eyes to see her behind him, as naked as he was. She seemed so real, but he knew she wasn't. The first time he thought she was.

"You're not real," said Taran.

"I'm as real as your mind made me," said Ahsoka, wrapping her arms around him.

"Please leave me alone," said Taran.

"Come on Taran. She may be gone, but you still have me," said Ahsoka.

"Go," said Taran.

"Your loss," said Ahsoka. She disappeared. Days like this was when Taran hated his mind. Bad enough he was a descendent of a Sith Lord. This phantom Ahsoka had started appearing last month, and it was quite annoying. He would have to meditate to see if he could rid himself of her.

Finishing his shower, Taran dried off and pull on his pants and a shirt, settling into bed before falling asleep. He found no peace in his dreams.

_"Hello?" he called out. It was dark all around, the land around him covered in black. A light appeared, illuminating the one he needed to see._

_"Ahsoka?" said Taran. He ran to her, finding his running speed was not slow like in most dreams. When he caught up to her, he turned her around. She was smiling at him._

_"I knew you'd try to find me," she said. _

_"Why wouldn't I?" he asked. _

_"I needed to do this on my own," said Ahsoka. "No one else had to be involved." _

_"Soka," said Taran._

_"Please Taran. Don't follow me," said Ahsoka, walking off into the shadows. _

_"Ahsoka, wait!" said Taran. She disappeared without a trace. _

_"You see what love does to you?" said the shadow. "You put your heart and soul into them, and they repay you by crushing them." _

_"Please stop messing with me," said Taran, trying to run from him. The shadow was faster. He appeared right in front of him, towering over him. _

_"Stop trying to run from who you are," said the shadow. "Embrace the power you are given." _

_"Leave me alone!" yelled Taran. The shadow morphed around him into various shapes. _

_"You can't run forever," it said. It's face became visible, the white mask appearing in front of Taran's face. It opened its maw to an extreme length and swallowed him whole._

"Ahh!" yelled Taran, waking up immediately. His body was drenched in sweat and his heart felt like it was ready to burst out of his chest. His breath came out in frenzied pants.

_"I need her. I need them,"_ he thought. He put his face in his hands as he fought to regain reality from his imagination. How could he function without Anakin and Obi-Wan there with him? How could he function without Ahsoka near him? How could he function without any of them.


	3. Losing My Reality

He woke up again. No more dreams bothered his mind. He shut them out. When he awoke, he was exhausted. It was the price to pay to not have dreams invade his mind. His eyes opened to reveal her beside him again. This time she was clothed.

"How many times do I have to tell you you're not real?" said Taran.

"As soon as you tell your mind that I'm not," said Ahsoka.

"Well at least I have one thing about you that's correct. You're both stubborn," said Taran. Ahsoka giggled before she laid on top of him, straddling his hips.

"You know you don't have to refuse me," she said.

"I know, which is why I am. You're a figment of my imagination that I made to cope with how I'm feeling," said Taran. "Nothing more."

"And you see what happens when you bottle up your emotions?" she said. Her hand touched his and guided it to her face, letting him touch her.

"Besides, do I not feel real to you? I'm here, and she's not," said Ahsoka.

"I don't think my mind is fully healed from that brainwashing," said Taran, remembering when he was captured and forced to kill people for the Separatists.

"Only because you refuse to let go of the things bothering your mind. The sooner you release your demons, the sooner I go away," said Ahsoka. Her hands went to his chest, rubbing his pectorals.

"Don't fight it," she said, her lips hovering towards his. They nearly touched his before he moved away.

"Please go," Taran said softly.

She sighed. She disappeared again. Taran sighed, getting out of bed and putting his clothes on. Once he was fully dressed, he left his room to find somewhere quiet. He decided to meditate by himself. Finding a secluded spot, he sat down, crossed his legs, and closed his eyes. His breathing became slow and quiet. He cleared his mind of all things, seeking inner peace.

Faces appeared in his mind. His parents. His uncle. Obi-Wan. Anakin. Plo Koon. Bruck and Tia. Rex. Cody. Ahsoka. Countless others. He was so close to reaching his spiritual center. Then, the bad came in. Scenes of the war, losing Ceran, the Council betraying Ahsoka, his ancestor. It all came flooding back like the ocean tide. Just when he seemed so close to reaching it, he lost it just as fast.

He opened his eyes and sighed. He had been unable to find peace in himself for awhile, but the ones who could help him were either away, or he didn't want to talk to them at all. But he had to let his feelings go. He had new difficulty getting into the Avatar state because of it.

He got up and began to walk out to a platform on the Temple. Once he reached it, he stared out at the daily traffic of the planet. He didn't know how long he was out there looking out into the sky. It was one of the only things that kept him sane.

He felt Master Yoda's presence behind him.

"Deeply troubled you are," said Yoda. The old Jedi Master walked over and stood beside him.

"You said that yesterday," said Taran.

"Because, the truth, it is," said Yoda.

"You're suppose to be the wisest of us all. Shouldn't be too hard to figure it out," said Taran.

"Better to tell those who need telling, then keep to oneself," said Yoda.

"May I ask you something, Master?" said Taran, his voice on edge. Yoda nodded. Taran turned to him.

"Why did you do that to her?" said Taran. "She gave you nothing but her loyalty, devotion, and her compassion. She was with you on the trip to Ilum for the younglings crystals, and fought to keep them safe. Why would you withdraw your support from her when she needed you, all of you, the most?"

Yoda looked into Taran's eyes.

"Never is easy, to sense betrayal. The first Jedi she would not have been to attack her allies. An oversight we took, which cannot be forgiven," said Yoda.

"And one that cost us a lot. You should have known her the way we did. We knew from the beginning she wasn't guilty, even when the evidence looked like it was her," said Taran. "But you couldn't even stay by her side. Has the Jedi Order really come to this? No wonder Barriss did what she did."

Taran turned from Yoda and began to walk away.

"Strong feelings you have, for young Tano?" said Yoda. Taran stopped. How would he react to this? Would he come out and say it? His biggest secret?

He turned and faced Master Yoda with a controlled face, but still glared down at him.

"You have no idea," he said, before turning and leaving the Jedi Master to himself.

* * *

In the library, the six younglings were studying Jedi manuscripts and texts. Jocasta Nu presided over them lecturing them on the material that they were to learn, which was the History of the Jedi Order. They had to remember when the Order started, how it started, its chaotic and violent but peace-loving history, and its desired goal.

As they studied, Taran entered the library. He went over to the shelf designated for controlling his mind and his emotions. Finding the memoirs of a long-gone Jedi Knight, he sat down on the floor and began to read.

As time passed, a heap of books, holo-files, and correspondence collections lay around him. After two hours of reading, he still didn't find the answers he needed.

"Why can't this be a curable thing?" he asked himself, sighing as he hung his head.

"You alright Taran?" said Petro. Taran looked to see the six younglings looking at him from the end of the aisle.

"Oh, hey guys. Just studying..things," said Taran.

"Taran, we know you're not okay," said Katooni.

"We want to help," said Zatt.

"No matter what it takes," said Ganodi. Gungi and Byph both gave replies of agreement.

"I appreciate the gesture, but I don't think anyone can help me with this," said Taran. "I have to do this on my own."

"A Jedi shouldn't have to fight his battles alone," said Petro.

"Unfortunately, sometimes we have to," said Taran, beginning to put the collections back onto the shelves. As he put the last one onto the shelf, he felt a body press to him. He looked to see Katooni hugging him.

"It's okay," she said. "We may not miss her as much as you do, but she was there for us when we needed her most. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her." Taran didn't know what to say. So far, besides Bruck and Tia or another one of the members of their clan, no one really shared their personal feelings about Ahsoka. It touched him, the only time he felt like this in over three months.

Taran hugged the Jedi Initiate back.

"Thank you," said Taran. Katooni looked up at him with a smile on her face. So did the other younglings.

"When's your next lesson?"

"We have you in about twenty minutes," said Ganodi.

"Oh yeah," said Taran. He'd completely forgotten about that.

"But we don't mind being early," said Petro.

"Hmm, I'm not sure what else to teach you," said Taran. He looked up, his hand rubbing his chin as he pondered. An idea came to his head.

* * *

Water tentacles lashed out at them as they dodged them. Taran was in the center of the training room, bending the water around him. The object was for one of them to get inside the perimeter of the water and touch him while working as a team. The younglings found it extremely hard to get through. Just when it seemed like one of them was about to take him by surprise, they were thrown back. They even all tried attacking as one, and all that did was have them end up on the floor at the same time.

"This is very difficult," said Katooni.

"We need a plan. He keeps seeing what we're about to do before we do it," said Ganodi. Byph replied in Ithorian.

"No, we tried that remember?" said Petro. Gungi said something as well.

"He's too fast, it wouldn't work," said Katooni. They thought for a moment. Suddenly, an idea flashed in her mind.

"Here's what we do," she said. She whispered to them all her plan. At firs their faces showed confusion, to which she reminded them all exactly what to do. Once she told the full plan, they finally understood. At once, they got to work. They all began to run around the circle Taran had created. Taran prepared his tentacles for them. Petro made the first move. He ducked under one tentacle and made a dive for the circle. Taran swiftly used a tentacle to wrap around his leg and fling him back.

Ganodi and Byph were next. They went in two different directions. Taran weaved his tentacle's in a deceptive pattern around them. They both sprang for him at the same time. Taran handled the situation easily. His tentacles swatted Ganodi sideways into Byph's path. The two collided and Taran wrapped a tentacle around the both of them and flung them back. This left Katooni and Zatt. The two ducked under his tentacles as they made grabs for them. Taran switched to swiping at them. The two dodged them agilely. Ganodi, Byph, and Gungi both began to press too. Taran found all his senses tied on all five of them. As one, they all leaped towards him. Taran used every tentacle to send them all flying back to the ground.

Just as he was about to feel relieved, he remembered something: there were six of them. A chill went up his spine, which was all too sooner realized when he felt a hand on his back.

"Got ya," said Petro. Taran grinned. These six really were special. The water around him collected into an orb and he divvied it up to the younglings into smaller orbs and bent them into their mouths so that they could get a drink of water. They had earned it.

Once they were done, Taran thanked them for a wonderful lesson. The younglings thanked him for the lesson as well. For once, Taran felt happy. Leaving them off to their next lesson, he went off to another part of the Temple to train his blaster senses.

Entering that training room, he set up six remotes on a high setting and set their blasters to stun. The six remotes began to move fast around him in different directions as Taran turned on his lightsaber. Soon the first bolt was shot, followed by the next few. Taran blocked them all without difficulty, even blocking a salvo shot at him at the same time. He even closed his eyes to further hone his skills.

_A droideka mowing down a squad of clones mercilessly._

He missed a bolt and it found his leg.

_A turbolaser destroying an AT-TE walker._

Another bolt missed his shoulder as the image flashed in his mind.

_A clone trooper knocking down a battle droid before a Super gunned him down._

Two hit his back.

_A crab droid charging for him._

Another hit his arm.

_A starfighter crashing into the bridge of a ship._

"Stop it!" he yelled, using the Force to make a massive wave that made the remotes crash into the walls and break. His heart was racing. He sat down on the floor, head in his hands, and began to cry.

* * *

Taran lay in his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"You want to tell me what that was?" said Ahsoka, laying by his side.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," said Taran, facing away from her.

"She was really the only thing that held you together. Isn't she?" said Ahsoka. Taran sighed. He knew he shouldn't be talking to figments of his imagination, but who else could he talk to?

"Yes, she is," said Taran.

"I may not be the best to help you cope, but it's better than nothing. Now, tell me everything," she said. He sighed again and turned to face her.

"If you try seducing me again, you're gone," said Taran. Ahsoka nodded.


	4. Is She in Trouble?

A new day, another day of living in a depressed zone without her. Once he was up, he started his routine all over again. He didn't have a lesson with the younglings today, so he could basically do whatever he wanted. He needed to get out again.

"So restless," said Ahsoka, laying on his bed.

"You should know me by now," said Taran.

"I thought what you told me would have lightened you up," said Ahsoka.

"Telling myself how I feel doesn't work that way," said Taran.

"Guess you're stuck then," said Ahsoka. "So tense as well."

"Please stop it," said Taran. "If you don't mind I'd like to shower. Alone."

"Suit yourself. You know where to find me if you need some comfort," she said before disappearing.

"I think I need some serious help," said Taran as he showered.

* * *

"-and in time, your journey to the secret of the living Force will be complete," said a Jedi recorded message in a holocron. Taran closed the image and returned the holocron back to the shelf. Standing up, he began to walk out.

"Find everything you needed Padawan?" said Jocasta Nu.

"Yes Madame Jocasta," said Taran, giving the Chief Librarian a small smile. He always liked her, seeing her as kind of a grandmother.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes ma'am. You have a good day," said Taran, bowing to her before leaving. He began to make his way towards the hangar in the Temple. Reaching the hangar he looked around at the everyday hustle and bustle. Hard to believe that three months ago that the bombings occurred right here.

"R3!" said Taran as the little green astromech droid rolled over to him. The droid chirped excitedly, seeing his human companion after all this time. How R3 got here, he didn't know, but he was glad to see the little droid anyway. A gunship entered the hangar, landing in the designated area. Its doors opened to let out some Plo Koon and his apprentices, Bruck and Tia.

Taran smiled when he saw his two old friends. However, when he saw Master Plo Koon, it hardened.

_"You betrayed her."_

"Taran? How've you been?" said Bruck.

"I'm okay," said Taran. "Just got back from Cato Nemoida?"

"Yes. The Nemoidians won't be giving us problems for awhile," said Tia.

"Good to know," said Taran.

"How has your training gone along young one?" said Taran.

_"You betrayed her." _

"It's going just fine," said Taran, his tone icy. Bruck and Tia noticed. So did Plo Koon.

"Is everything alright?" said Plo Koon.

_"You betrayed her."_

"Yes, Master Plo, everything is just _fine_," said Taran, putting emphasis on the last word. Plo Koon looked uncertainly at him.

"I will see you two tomorrow after the briefing. Carry on with your training," said Plo Koon.

"We will Master Plo," said Bruck and Tia. He nodded at them before he moved off towards the entrance to the Temple.

"Are you and Master Plo okay?" said Tia.

"Yes, why?" said Taran. Tia shrugged, but she knew deep down it had something to do with Ahsoka. She and Bruck had taken Ahsoka's departure hard as well. Tia missed her terribly, but she knew that Taran missed her probably more than anyone else.

"Anyway, how have you two been?" said Taran, a small grin forming. Bruck smiled while Tia blushed. Judging from these signs, Taran could see it was going very well indeed.

"I take it it must be very well," said Taran. Tia nodded as her hand linked with Bruck.

"I'll leave you two to each other. I'll be back tonight," said Taran.

"Are you going somewhere?" said Bruck.

"Yes. Going to see Padme," said Taran.

"Ok. Don't be too long," said Tia.

"With how you two are, I'll take my time," said Taran, smiling as Tia blushed again. He smiled before walking towards a speeder. Bruck watched him go.

"It's like he's a shell of his former self," said Bruck.

"Can you blame him?" said Tia, seeing his speeder leave the hangar.

"I wish there was someway we could help," said Bruck. Tia nodded as they walked out of the hangar, hand-in-hand.

* * *

Taran walked into the Senate Apartment Complex, pressing the speaker button.

"Hello? Who is it?" said the voice of C-3PO.

"It's Taran," said Taran.

"Ah, master Taran. Ms. Padme will see you presently," said 3PO. Taran got on the elevator and took it up to Padme's suite at the top. As he ascended he felt the air temperature cool down.

"Just like on Naboo," he thought, remembering their leave that was so long ago. He remembered when he and Ahsoka spent the day swimming and discovering the underwater cave. The memory seemed so happy, but it also saddened him remembering the past.

The elevator stopped and opened to Padme's apartment, where 3PO awaited him.

"Good to see you 3PO," said Taran.

"Nice to see you as well master Taran," said 3PO.

"3PO,just Taran," said Taran, smiling at the protocol droid.

"Certainly," said 3PO as Padme came into the room. She was wearing a heavy blue gown to cover her form, her hairstyle in a bun.

"Hello Taran," said Padme.

"Hello Senator," he said. One part of his personality was that he was always formal, even if he knew the person.

"Taran, just Padme," said Padme, smiling. Taran knew why Anakin loved Padme: that smile could make anyone melt. "Come sit."

"How has your day been Padme," said Taran.

"It's going fine, just more meetings with the Senate lately. With the war going on it gets more stressful with day-to-day affairs. How are you getting through it?" said Padme.

"A little more everyday," said Taran. "But sometimes I can't handle it. That's when I just go out and walk around the city, to try and escape it, but every time I go back it feels like it gets worse. I don't know what to do anymore Padme."

"Sounds like you have to sort out your priorities and your past. That's usually not an easy thing to go back and fix. Have you talked to a Jedi Master about it?" said Padme.

"I don't want to talk to _them_ about it," said Taran, "and Obi-Wan has been off comlink for a few weeks."

"Taran, I know you old a grudge against the Council, but you have to forgive them for what they did. They made a mistake, it's not worth hating them for it," said Padme.

"It's not that simple Padme. When Ahsoka left, my heart left with her. No one except maybe you and Anakin know what it's like to hold someone that close to you. I feel like I'm suffering everyday. She was there for me through everything. She came to rescue me when I was in prison, stood by my side to see that I was innocent in the murder of a Senator, lifted my spirit when I was down. I don't have that anymore," said Taran.

Padme nodded. Heavens knows she would have felt the same if Anakin had left for that long a period without any word whatsoever. She hadn't seen him for months as well, and she was particularly anxious for him to come back. Especially now.

"I understand how you feel," said Padme. "If you really need to talk to someone, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Padme," said Taran.

"Oh, Ms. Padme, here is your tea," said 3PO, walking in with the tea cup and plate in his hands.

"Thanks 3PO," said Padme. Taran caught a whiff of it as it went past, and he smiled from it.

"Ginger?" said Taran.

"Yes. Ever since we stopped at Elementia after Julla I've acquired a taste for tea, especially white dragon," said Padme. She took a sip and sighed from the relaxing sensation that went through her body, particularly her stomach.

"Glad to know a part of my culture is being shared in the galaxy," said Taran. "Although ginger is used for an upset stomach. You feeling alright?"

"Yes, why?" said Padme, though she didn't sound sincere about it. There was something about Padme's tone that still sounded funny, but Taran decided to drop it. If she didn't want to tell him, it was alright. She would tell him in her own time. They spent the rest of that afternoon chatting and socializing before Taran saw what time it was and knew he had to leave.

"Thanks for the afternoon Padme," he said.

"Stay in touch," said Padme. Taran hugged her, which took her by surprise, but she returned it. Taran felt something poking his stomach, but he assumed that it was her clothes.

"Bye 3PO," said Taran as he left the apartment.

"And a good day to you Master Taran," said 3PO.

* * *

Touching back down in the hangar, Taran left the speeder. R3 chirped and moved toward him. Taran rubbed the dome of the droid, wishing him well before he left the hangar and went towards his quarters.

The door opened automatically once he put his number in and in he went. Taking off his clothes he went in to shower. The hot water cascaded down his body once again, relaxing him. For once, he felt relieved. He sighed from the feeling before he began to wash himself. Once he thoroughly scrubbed himself down, he exited and dried off with his Airbending.

He threw on some pants and a loose nightshirt, climbing into bed and closing his eyes. Willing sleep to come to him. Eventually, after much tossing and turning, it happened.

_He was walking down a dark hallway, dark shapes moving around on the walls. It was an eerie place, and frightening as well, but for some reason he found he wasn't afraid of the walls at all. He kept moving forward, seeing a light at the end of the hall. The walk seemed to take forever, but he made it all the same. Stepping into the light, he was met with a large, white room. A doorway was on the other side opposite him. Nothing was stirring here. All was calm._

_Unknowingly, he walked to the center of the room._

_"Glad you could make it," said a voice. Taran looked around until he saw the shadow behind him. He glared at it._

_"How many times must I tell you to leave me alone?" said Taran._

_"As soon as you surrender yourself to the power inside you," it said as it swirled around him, making the room darker until the walls were pitch-black, but the shadow could be seen as bright as if the room were still lit._

_"I can't. You know what that power can do to others? To me?" said Taran._

_"You killed a scientist with it, a mad scientist who almost killed your love interest, true?" it said._

_"That was different," said Taran. "I didn't know what it was."_

_"But you were able to save lives and bring the war closer to an end. Isn't that what you wanted?" it said._

_"I can't control it! If I use it, I can just as easily hurt my friends with it," said Taran._

_"It's your birthright, your destiny," it said, circling him even closer before looking over his shoulder._

_"I don't want it, and I don't need it," said Taran, closing his eyes._

_"Then you will never achieve the true limits of your power," said the shadow. It grew until the face stood in front of him, its mask disappearing. It was the face that would haunt his nightmares for probably the rest of his life._

_"Please leave me alone," said Taran, softly. "I've already been through enough."_

_"And you'll experience more," he said before its face swirled to reveal a scene. Taran's eyes widened and his heart seized in his chest from what he saw. Ahsoka was on a table, bound and chained. An unknown person was beating her repeatedly with unseen fists. She cried out from the beating, her mouth gagged, but small cries and grunts still rang out in the room. Her eyes were watery from the tears that escaped her eyes. Her clothes were torn and dirty, her body covered in cuts and bruises, dried blood in spots on her head, arms and legs._

_"Ahsoka!" he called out, but his throat constricted and no sounds came out. He was frozen in place as he watched the scene unfold. The beating continued, and he could do nothing to stop it._

_"This will happen if you don't embrace your power, and your destiny," it said before it swirled around him in a tornado. Voices from the darkness shouted out to him from the gloom as he was forced to his knees from their incessant cries.  
_

_"You can't save her!"_

_"You can't save anybody!"_

_"Look at your parents!"_

_"You can't even save yourself!"_

"Ah!" yelled Taran as he sat up bolt right, the nightmare disappearing in the blink of an eye. His body was sweating and his pants resounded in the room. He looked around to make sure that he was out of his dream before he fought to regain his normal breath rate. He got up and went into his bathroom to hurriedly drink some water and pour some onto his face. He slowed his breathing as he gripped the edge of the sink.

_"That couldn't have been real,"_ he thought. _"He was just doing that to get me to see his way."_ Yet, why was he so unsure?

"It couldn't have been real.." he said to himself.

_"But could it?" _


	5. Terrible Vision

(Three days later)

The six younglings were using the Force to lift objects off the ground. Petro managed to levitate a heavy rock with no problem. Katooni was managing to balance three blaster remotes. The others were lifting various items as well, such as Gungi lifting a heavy metal vase and Ganodi moving six small stones around her in a circle. Zatt was sitting down cross-legged on the floor, a book and his lightsaber hovering in front of him, and Byph was concentrating on a statue, lifting it inch after inch as slowly as possible.

Taran was walking down the hallway, still shaken from the dream three nights ago.

_"It seemed too real, but it was probably just my mind making me see what I wanted to see,"_ he thought to himself. Still, the image was haunting him, and he couldn't help but worry. He was so worked up about it that he went past the younglings without even noticing them. Katooni watched him go past, his expression troubled. She carefully lowered the remotes down and followed him.

"Taran?" she called out. Taran stopped and turned to see her.

"Oh, hello Katooni," he said.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I...I'm not sure," said Taran. "I haven't been alright lately as it is."

"Do you need help?" said Katooni.

_"Yes."_ "No, I'll be fine. I just have to clear my mind," said Taran, walking away to a meditation room. Katooni watched him go, knowing that he wasn't as fine as he said he was. Taran found an unoccupied room with a plant and a small pond in the middle of the room, a small automated stream running through it. Stepping near to the pond, he sat down and closed his eyes, beginning to meditate. His mind emptied as he tried to reach the state he needed to reach.

_A clone was shot down in front of him by a column of advancing Super Battle droids._

He grunted as it all came back.

_An AT-TE exploded from a direct hit from an AAT._

His hands clenched.

_The DC-15S he picked up shot the Rattataki teenager in her upper abdomen, dropping her to her knees in front of him as she looked into his eyes as if asking him why._

His teeth grit as the memories kept flooding back.

_Ahsoka lay in his arms, perfectly still after taking the damage meant for him from the thermal detonator. Her pulse was gone, no breaths escaping her lips._

He opened his eyes, groaning and yelling to himself for failing to do this simple activity. He sighed and slumped down, closing his eyes as he listened to the stream. He didn't sense the person who walked into the room.

"Are you alright Taran?" said Plo Koon. Taran opened his eyes, frowning as he recognized who it was.

"I'll be fine," said Taran.

"Young one, even those who refuse help know that they need it," said Plo.

"I don't need your help," said Taran darkly, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Taran, please stop. This new attitude you possess is clouding your judgment," said Plo. "It will lead you down a dark path."

"Since when did you care about the path l take? Aren't I just another expendable?" said Taran. "Or are you just waiting for me to finally snap and then send me on my way?"

"Taran, why are you talking like this?" said Plo.

"You know why I am. I'm tired of you all expecting me to keep my mind and mouth shut about this as if it weren't a big deal, but it is to me. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to try and meditate again, and probably fail at it," said Taran.

"You told him," said Ahsoka.

"This is not the time," said Taran, looking at her.

"Who are you talking to?" said Plo.

"No one," said Taran, unsteadily.

"Taran-"

"I just want to be left alone. Please, just go," said Taran, the edge back in his voice returning. Plo Koon knew he shouldn't, but he could sense that Taran wanted him gone. He left the room without a word as Taran sat back down and tried again. Unbeknown to him, Plo stood outside the door, listening in. He heard Taran try again, and sensed his frustration, and fear when he failed. The Jedi Master sighed as he heard him struggle before he left the area and began to walk to another part of the Temple.

He remembered the day he found Taran.

_The Jedi Master was walking towards the home of the boy people in the region believed to be the Avatar, and also rumored to be Force-sensitive as well. He knew he had to carry this out delicately. Elementians were probably the most in-tune with the Force than any other people, but they very rarely gave up their kids to the Order. The home was out in the dry region of the province. It was evening and it was beginning to rain. Plo Koon's walk took him into a canyon of sorts where locals said the Cyneran homestead was located. As he began to reach the end of his journey, he saw a sight that sent fear throughout his body like a shockwave. _

_One half of the house was demolished. Six bodies lay on the ground as he approached, now running towards the home. Five of them seemed to be armed bounty hunters, holes in their bodies as if projectile round bullets had went through them. Then he spied near the home what appeared to be the father, a blaster mark on his back. _

_Hurrying into the house, he searched through the wreckage for any sign of the mother or the infant. He checked the destroyed side first, pulling away the rubble until he found her body. A blaster wound was on her chest, her eyes closed for all time. Next to her in a demolished crib, a small dome of earth was covering something, where crying could be heard. Using the Force, he split the dome apart and moved it aside. A baby was crying, its arms and legs moving erratically as if trying to find where his mother and father were. Plo Koon carefully picked up the infant, shielding him from the rain. _

_"There now, I'll take care of you. You don't have to worry anymore little one," said Plo Koon. The infant's cries slowed down before it stopped as its eyes took in the appearance of the Jedi Master. The Jedi Master hastily buried the bodies of the boy's parents before he carried the boy away. _

_"Everything will be alright young one. You will have others to look out for you. I will be one of them. You will have a home, and friends, and one day you will protect the innocent and one day find another who will do the same," said Plo Koon to the infant child. "I will look out for you too, I promise."_

_"I'm sorry Taran,"_ Plo Koon thought.

* * *

Taran once again groaned in defeat. This time he was trying once again to enter the Avatar State, but so far he only got halfway there before he couldn't go on. He pulled his legs up to his chest and placed his head on his knees, defeated. He just wanted to lock himself away somewhere and never return. If only it were so easy.

He sat up and looked off into the distance.

"You want to tell me what that was back there?" said Ahsoka.

"You know what it was," said Taran.

"I know you're angry at him, but even that was kind of low," said Ahsoka.

Taran sighed. "How would you feel about him after what I went through. He found me and helped raise me, and her."

"Your journey for justice is strange," said Ahsoka, sitting down beside him.

"I miss her, so much," said Taran, his eyes losing their glimmer as they looked downcast at the pond.

"You still have me," said Ahsoka, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Great. Just great," he murmured. He began to lazily bend the water in the pond.

"Would you like me to leave you?" said Ahsoka.

"At this point, I just don't care anymore," said Taran.

"You should," said Ahsoka. "I may just be a figment of your imagination, but I'm still a part of you, just like she is. What would she say if she saw you right now?"

"I don't know, maybe abandon me here again," said Taran.

"Don't say that. She loves you, even now," said Ahsoka. "Stop being down on yourself and try to live your life the way she would have wanted you." Taran sat in silence, gazing down at the pool.

"I hate to say it, but you're right. I need to let go," said Taran, standing up.

"There you go," said Ahsoka, smiling.

"I just, don't know how to," said Taran.

"If anyone can do it, I'm sure you can," said Ahsoka. "Good luck hero." She disappeared, leaving him in the room. He smiled to himself, something he hadn't done in awhile. He looked back at the pool, smoothing the edge and watching the ripples fade. Suddenly, his breath seized in his throat.

**A black fortress appeared, surrounded by an electric fence. His vision kept going, weaving through dark hallways and cells holding prisoners of all kinds, battle droids patrolling the corridors, until it stopped at a laser-shielded door. It went inside, to his horror. Ahsoka was kneeling on the floor, blood slowly flowing out of her wounds. Her breathing was ragged and strained.**

**"Just tell us what we want to know, and we'll let you go," said a male figure in black armor.**

**"There's nothing I do know," she said tiredly.**

**"Liar. We knew you were a Jedi since your capture," he said. "I've read files and reports on you, Ahsoka Tano."  
**

**"Not anymore. If you remembered correctly (takes a slow breath) there wasn't a lightsaber on me when I was taken," said Ahsoka.**

**"But you still have valuable intelligence that I would like to know. I would have thought you'd be more cooperative after all this time, but you're a lot tougher than you look. One way or another, you will break. I know you will," he said before he left. The doors switched off to allow him to pass through before switching back on.**

**"Use whatever means necessary to see that she does talk," he said. A cruel looking rusty-grey droid that stood at about seven feet tall with various bladed and electric instruments hummed in approval and moved into the room. Ahsoka looked at it approach her.**

**"Talk, or else," said the droid. Ahsoka said nothing. An electric rod attached itself to its limb. The next thing that followed was Ahsoka's screaming.**

Taran's breathing was heavy. This couldn't have been a dream. This had to have been real. But, could his mind be seeing things. But why would it do this in reality instead of his dreams? There had to be another reason.

"You still doubt yourself?" said the shadow, becoming visible in the corner of the room.

"This can't be real," said Taran.

"What I have shown you is real," said the shadow.

"It's a trick. You always try to get me to follow your path. I'm not doing it!" said Taran

"Open your eyes boy! I showed you what was happening to her, and you did nothing!" it shouted. "If you love this girl so much, you'd better go get her back or she's going to die!"

"But..I-"

"It's time you start trusting your senses. The mind is a tricky instrument, but it genuinely never lies. Her fate is in your hands this time boy," it said before it disappeared. "By the way, I wouldn't trust the Council. Knowing them, they'll turn their back on her again."

* * *

"My forces still continue the campaign on Mygeeto. The droid collector has been found and neutralized," said Ki-Adi-Mundi via hologram.

"Very good Master Mundi. Any other reports?" said Mace Windu.

"For the moment, everything is fine," said Master Fisto. "Though Master Kenobi and Skywalker have not made contact from the siege."

"His clone commander made contact to tell us that the siege is still underway," said Master Tiin.

"The base's shield surely is formidable," said Master Plo.

"Anymore, report?" asked Master Yoda. At that moment, Taran burst into the Chamber room, startling the six Masters present. He was breathing deeply as if he was just running, but his eyes betrayed something else.

"Padawan, what is the meaning of this interruption?" said Windu.

"Ahsoka (pant) is in trouble."


	6. I Must Save Her

"What do you mean in trouble?" said Fisto.

"And how do you know?" said Windu.

"I..I..can't explain it thoroughly, but I had a vision, and she was in pain...and...she's in danger," said Taran, struggling to find words to describe what he saw.

"A vision?" said Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Yes. It came to me in a meditation room," said Taran.

"Are you sure this was a vision. The mind can play-"

"I know what I saw!" yelled Taran. The longer he talked to them, the longer Ahsoka's life was in peril. Taran took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "I'm sure that what I saw was not a figment of my imagination."

"And this vision, showed you where she was?" said Windu.

"She's in a Separatist prison. I was only able to see the fortress and the inside, but no clues as to which planet," said Taran.

"I have to go save her," said Taran. "In my vision, the person who was holding her was torturing her for information." Silence filled the room. The Jedi Masters pondered this new circumstance.

"There's still too many questions with this news. For one, we have not heard from Tano in three months," said Windu.

_"Why would she want to talk to any of you after what you did?"_

"And if she is held, we don't where. You would be chasing after something you could not find," said Windu. "I'm sorry, but we cannot allow this mission."

Taran was stunned. The world all-around him went dark.

_"I told you, they wouldn't listen,"_ his ancestor said in his mind. They were sorry for a mistake they had committed, but once again they were about to turn their back on her.

"So we just do nothing?" said Taran, his fist clenched hard as his tone became harsh and strained. "Is that what you're telling me?"

"There's not enough information to search Padawan," said Windu.

"And the details of this vision-" said Mundi.

"My word is not good enough! That's what you're telling me?!" yelled Taran.

"Taran, please. You must understand-" said Fisto.

"Understand what? That you're going to turn your back on her again!" said Taran, his teeth grit in anger and his fingers beginning to dance with flames.

"You are out of line Padawan," said Windu. "You are letting your emotions get the better of you."

"I'm out of line?!" said Taran, the room beginning to tremble with power, Taran's bending and Force powers radiating from him as his anger increased threefold. _"That's all he has to say about this situation?!"_

"Padawan, stop you must," said Yoda, concerned with Taran's emotions more than with his display of power. Taran reluctantly took another breath to control his anger, decreasing it and stopping the room from trembling.

"Clone intelligence will try their best to locate her," said Fisto.

"They won't find her in time. She's being tortured now. If she doesn't tell them anything, she'll..." said Taran. His breath caught in his throat as the thought fully hit him. Everything froze in time around him. The room was deadly still, no sounds hitting his ears.

_"Ahsoka dying,"_ he thought in his own world. He could not fathom the thought. He remembered when it had almost occurred before. His soul had literally shattered when he saw it. He did not want to go through that feeling again.

"Understand I do young one, but too dangerous, this mission is by yourself," said Yoda. "Find out we will, of Young Tano's locatation."

"Master-"

"This decision is final," said Windu. "You are not to leave the Temple until a lead is found."

* * *

"Did I not tell you they would not understand?" said his ancestor, his shadow lurking in the corner of his room. Taran sat on his bed facing the wall. His mind was brewing with a mixture of anger, anxiety, fear, and near panic. Ahsoka's life was on the line, and he couldn't do anything about it. He had been given strict order to stay here. It had been near twelve hours since the Council debate.

"The Jedi do nothing but try to stop you from gaining what you want the most. Just as they took my family, my friends, my planet," he said.

"Apparently not all of them," said Taran.

"I did not know she would be begotten. It was lucky that I let her live. My hunger was never satisfied, only sated," he said.

"I know that. It's a miracle the Jedi were able to stop you, else you would suck the galaxy dry," said Taran. His fists clenched as he thought of what he was feeling.

_"I have to go."_

**"They won't let you."**

_"I need to try."_

**"They gave you direct orders not to go."**

_"Screw them! They don't what it's like to feel this way."_

**"They're your mentors."**

_"They're my jailers."_

**"They raised you."**

_"I can't let her go. Not like this."_

Taran groaned, looking up at his ceiling. He closed his eyes. His options were vast and many. He knew clone intelligence was good, but he knew he could work faster than that. He needed to do this. Time was of the essence. But would he ever directly disobey the Council? The Order itself? He knew the consequences. As much as he felt like he would have left the Order over the past three months, the thought of doing it still scared him slightly. Could he willingly close this chapter of his life for all time? He tossed and he turned in bed as his anxiety grew tenfold. Though he did not wish to, his eyes closed again.

_"She won't budge sir," said the droid, its instruments with flecks of blue blood on them. _

_"Even when you pressed her psyche?" said the warden. His face was clearer now. He was a Phindian, the same species as the warden from the Citadel. _

_"No sir. She almost cracked, but as soon as she realized it was fake, she silenced herself," said the droid. _

_"Hmm. Cut her rations for the next few days, then resume the torture," said the warden. _

_"Yes sir," said the droid. "But, even after that, what if she still won't talk?" _

_"Then we're wasting our time. Five days. If nothing, you know what to do," he said. _

Taran's eyes sprang open. His worst fear was realized. They wouldn't be fast enough to find out if she was there or not.

_Five days._

"I have to save her."

* * *

Leaving his room as quietly as he could, a bag filled with some essentials slung on his back, he made his way towards the hangar. The hallways of the Temple were quiet. He moved stealthily in the shadows, keeping close to the walls. Luckily, the night sky of Coruscant helped him. A random Jedi would pass by every now and again, causing him to duck behind a pillar or in the shadows. Once they passed, he kept on going. His two lightsabers were on his belt, as well as his staff shrunken into carrying size. He also now wore fingerless leather gloves, the gloves Long had given him as a present fallen into disrepair. He had also stripped off the clone armor greaves from his arms and legs, having done so when he was stationed at the Temple for the time being. All he had were his Jedi robes and cloak.

He made his way towards the hangar, going through the Library and past the many meditation and training rooms. As he made his way into a hallway after climbing up a staircase, a voice called out to him from behind him.

"Where are you going Taran?" said Plo Koon.

"Don't stop me Master Plo," said Taran, continuing to walk.

"Wait, Taran. You must stop," said Plo, advancing to catch up to him.

"I can't," said Taran. "She needs my help."

"Taran, stop immediately," said Plo, catching up to him.

"I'm not going to abandon her," said Taran.

"You're not allowed to leave. It's for your own good," said Plo.

"My own good?!" he said, taking off his hood and putting his pack on the floor. "What do you know what's for my own good?"

"The Council's decision was final," said Plo.

"Just like it was for her? I don't think so," said Taran, picking up his pack and walking away.

"Taran, you can't disobey an order like this," said Plo.

"Watch me," said Taran.

"Why are you behaving like this?" said Plo. Taran stopped. He placed the pack on the ground again before he turned to look Plo Koon in the face, glaring at him.

"You really want to know why I'm acting like this? Let's start off with this. Ahsoka needed you by her side when she was being accused of something we ALL knew she would never do of her own free will. What did you do when she was being tried? Nothing! You didn't even protest at the Council meeting. Obi-Wan did, and he only truly knew her for two years. You knew her for nearly her whole life!" said Taran, his anger and feelings from that past event coming back with a vengeance. Plo finally understood now.

"Taran, release your anger on me," he said.

"What?"

"I want you to show me how you feel right now," said Plo. The two stood apart for a minute before Taran slowly walked up to him. He stood within arm's length of the Jedi Master. His breathing was strained as he tried to fight the dark energy coursing in his veins. He looked up at Plo Koon, his eyes blazing with an inner light the likes of which the Jedi Master had never seen.

POW!

Plo Koon doubled over as he felt the wind get knocked out of him. He shut his eyes, embracing the pain. Taran's fist had hit him with blinding speed into his gut.

"You abandoned her! She was like your daughter and you abandoned her!" he yelled at him. "She trusted you, and you did nothing to help her! Anakin and I worked our asses off to help her, but you did nothing! She left because you and the Council didn't trust her, her protectors and guardians! Is that what Jedi do to each other now?!" he said. His hands gripped the front of the Jedi Master's robes and slammed him to the wall.

"Why did you do that? Is it because you truly don't care about her? About us? Were we nothing but just more bodies to fill the Order's numbers? Is that all we are?" said Taran. "You were our mentor and our friend. You meant the world to both of _us_." That was when Plo heard Taran's voice crack and he opened his eyes to see Taran. The face that was once contorted in anger was now fighting hard to stop tears from falling from his eyes.

"Why did you not fight for her? She loved you and trusted you. And now when she needs you again, and you want to do the same thing? Do we mean anything to you?" he said, the tears falling now. His grip on the robes slackened. Plo understood what to do immediately. He hugged Taran to him. Taran let loose, his tears escaping him fully now. All his past anger, all his sadness, all his earlier emotions, all came out of him. This was what he truly needed to let go. This continued for five minutes as Taran let it all out before he was able to calm down.

"I do care for you both. When she was convicted, I knew deep down she was innocent, but I let my conviction blind me. And for that, I made the biggest mistake of my life. I promised myself after that that I would never do that again," said Plo. "You two mean much more to me, but I've never shown it. Until now. I'm truly sorry for all the pain I've caused you."

The two stood like this in silence, Plo hugging him as Taran still clutched at his robes, his face buried in the fabric. Taran finally felt all his previous anger and rage leave him as he opened up.

"I love her," he said once the tears stopped flowing, wiping his face. "I can't be without her Master Plo. She needs me now, and I need her. That's why I have to do this."

"But Taran, you don't know where she is located," said Plo.

"I know, but I have to try. I couldn't live with myself if I did nothing to help. Please Master. Let me try," said Taran, looking up at his face. Plo studied him for what seemed like an eternity. The same green eyes that searched him for an answer before all those years ago were still there, asking the same unending question.

"Go. Take care of yourself along the way," said Plo. "If you find her, bring her back safe and sound." Taran nodded, leaving his embrace and picking up his pack.

"I'll find her. I promise," said Taran.

"Taran, wait!" said a voice behind them. They turned to see Bruck and Tia running towards them. Both had on cloaks and Bruck was carrying a pack as well.

"Padawans? What are you doing up at this hour?" said Plo.

"Master, we'd like to accompany Taran," said Tia. "Ahsoka's our friend too, and we want to help Taran anyway we can."

"If you are fou-"

"We know Master, but we have to help anyway we can," said Bruck. Plo took a deep breath.

"Alright, you may go. Make sure you are not seen," said Plo.

"Thank you Master," said the two padawans. He nodded as the two followed Taran towards the hangar. As he left, Taran stopped and turned to look at Plo Koon one last time. He gave the Jedi Master a small smile before he turned and left, Bruck and Tia following him.

"Good luck Taran," said Plo.

* * *

The hangar was strangely unguarded. Finding a ship would not be a problem for them.

"How about that?" said Bruck. He was indicating to a _Nu_-class attack shuttle, the only transport ship in the hangar. The bay door was already open on the ship.

"That'll do," said Taran. "You two didn't have to do this. I don't want to drag you guys through this."

"We know Taran, but we're going to help you nonetheless," said Tia.

"Like we were back in training. All of us sticking together no matter what," said Bruck.

Taran smiled. "Make sure you have enough credits and supplies. I packed about a a few days rations in my pack."

"We have our things as well," said Bruck, indicating to his pack as well.

"Good. Let's get out of here," said Taran. R3 rolled towards them, whistling excitedly.

"Shh, quiet down R3. Of course you're coming with us," said Taran. R3 whistled and beeped again and headed to the ship. The three of them moved into the shuttle as well. Once inside, Bruck went into the cockpit and started up the engines. The ship's engines hummed with energy and the ship rose up steadily before it started forward out of the hangar. Once out of its confines, the ship's wing unfolded out and the ship headed out towards the sky.

Moving around some crates and barrels in the ship, Taran bumped one and the barrel fell to the ground, accompanied by the sound of someone crying out inside it.

"What?" said Taran. He propped the barrel back up and opened it, revealing a Jedi youngling.

"Petro? What are you doing here?!" said Taran.

"Why else? We're here to help you too," said Petro.

"We?" said Taran. The other barrels opened up to reveal the five other younglings as well.

"How did you younglings get on here?" said Tia.

"We heard about what happened in the Council, so we decided to come and help you," said Ganodi.

"How did you hear any of that?" said Taran.

"Byph has good hearing. He listened outside the door," said Zatt. Byph answered in agreement.

"After that we stowed away on here because we knew you'd try to go out on your own to go and find Ahsoka," said Katooni.

"I'm flattered you'd go out of your way to do this, but the answer is most definitely no," said Taran.

"Taran, we have to," said Katooni.

"I'm not dragging you all through this. You're too young for this, and if something were to happen to any of you I'd never forgive myself," said Taran.

"Ahsoka's our friend too. She risked her life to make sure we were safe and we want to do the same for her," said Ganodi.

"I can't let you do this," said Taran.

"Whether you like it or not, we're going to help you," said Zatt. The other younglings gave cries of approval. Bruck came down from the cockpit after setting the ship on autopilot for the time being.

"Alright, where t-what the Force?" said Bruck, realizing that they had six more than they planned.

"Please Taran, let us help you," said Katooni. Taran looked over them hard. He knew he should turn around and take them all back, but the Temple was probably aware of his absence by now and Temple guards would probably take him as soon as he stepped foot back inside. He knew the kids were good fighters, probably the best of any Youngling class, but they did not have the experience needed for this venture, and he knew the consequences they would face if they returned, or if they were hurt.

But, he knew these kids were willing to go against all odds to help Ahsoka. He remembered when she told them of their time at Florrum when they disguised as circus performers and rescued Ahsoka, and even stood up to Grievous himself.

"I can't let you risk your lives like this," said Taran. "But seeing that you're all bent on doing this, and I kind of can't return to the Temple now, I guess you'll have to come along with us."

"Yes," said the younglings, excited to be part of the group.

"But," said Taran, "you must listen and obey all of our commands. I want to make sure none of you get harmed throughout this mission. Am I clear?" The younglings all nodded.

"Good," said Taran.

"Where do you want to start looking?" said Bruck.

"Hmm, let's first find out all the planets that have known Separatist prisons," said Taran.

"Where do we go to find that out?" Tia.

"Let's start out with Tatooine. There's plenty of underworld sources who can provide that kind of information," said Taran.

"Tatooine it is then," said Bruck, going up to plug the coordinates into the ship.

"From here on out, we're on our own," said Taran. Once past the planet's atmosphere, the ship soon launched into hyperspace, towards the desert world of Tatooine.


	7. Looking for Answers

The ship came out of hyperspace, heading for the surface of the planet. Tatooine came into focus as it steadily approached.

"We'll reach the surface in about five minutes," said Bruck.

"We'll go to Mos Eisley, but hide the ship somewhere unseen. There's plenty of people who'd love to try and steal ship like this," said Taran. Bruck brought the ship down through the atmosphere and towards the spaceport. The spaceport soon came into view. Bruck took the ship over to a ridge about three clicks out, landing on the opposite side of it to shield it from view. The engines cut off, getting a much needed rest.

"Alright, this trip is just for information only. I just need two of you to come with me," said Taran.

"I'll go," said Tia.

"I'll go too," said Zatt.

"Okay. While we're there, we'll get some clothes," said Taran.

"Why do we need clothes?" asked Ganodi.

"It wouldn't be best for Jedi to go about and ask questions about Separatists, especially since we're not under orders and there's a war going on," said Taran. "Basically we need to go incognito."

"Good idea," said Ganodi.

"We'll be back soon," said Taran, pulling his hood over his body and leaving the ship, Tia and Zatt following him out. The door closed back as they left.

"So, since we're working together, how about we get to know each other," said Bruck.

* * *

The desert sun beat down on them as they walked to the spaceport. Though Taran was use to hot climates by now, sort of, Tia hated it. Taran knew Zatt was taking a beating from the sun, his species more use to wet climates than dry ones. It didn't help that he was barefoot as well.

Mos Eisley, despite its bad reputation for crime and black market dealings, was a trading city nonetheless. Its low-grade duracrete, stone, and plastoid buildings looked uninviting and ugly, but the city was a thriving metropolis of sorts. All kinds of alien species were walking around, some riding on the native beasts of burden and others on speeders.

"There's a clothing store," said Tia.

"Good, I need to get out of this heat," said Zatt. The three of them entered the store, relieved when the air conditioning hit their skin as they walked in. The store wasn't busy, but the store manager, a grizzle-haired Bothan, looked perturbed as he gazed into a catalog.

"Excuse me sir, we'd like to buy some clothing," said Taran.

"Can't you see I'm a little busy?" said the Bothan. "I'll be with you presently."

"Taran, let me handle this," said Tia. She took off her cloak, revealing her Jedi attire. Though her attire was normal to them, it was still revealing to others. (Go back to Shadow Games if you're wondering).

"Hi, could we have some help?" said Tia, using a seductive drawl to entice the Bothan. The Bothan looked up and his eyes widened.

"Why yes, how may I help you?" said the Bothan, his tone sickeningly sweet.

"I was wondering if we could buy some clothes. The desert heat is hard on my skin and me and my friends would hate to get sunburned," said Tia. "That wouldn't suit me well, would it?"

"Oh no. By all means, please look around," said the Bothan.

"Thank you," said Tia. "By the way, you accept credits?"

"Credits aren't good out here little missy," said the Bothan.

"Aww," said Tia, batting her eyelashes and looking sad.

"But for you, I'll go through the hassle of converting it," said the Bothan.

"Thank you," said Tia "And we'll also be buying clothes for six others as well." The Bothan nodded and went off to find clothing, specifically for her.

"I'm impressed," said Taran, smiling.

"That was cool," said Zatt.

"When regular politeness won't work, a girl has to flaunt herself in order to get her way," said Tia.

"Too true," said Taran.

* * *

The three left the store an hour later. Taran had convinced Zatt to wear some brown boots for the sake of his feet on the planet. All were wearing tan, brown, and black clothing. Tia's attire was a skin-tight brown top that exposed her midriff and a black vest and brown pants. Taran had a simple tan shirt and black spacer pants and black boots with brown trim on the edges (Jim's boots from _Treasure Planet_). He even wore a medium-brimmed brown hat. He also switched out his cloak for an open black jacket that stopped at his knees. Zatt, with his boots, decided to keep his outfit, though he took the outer sash off.

"I'll take the clothes back to the others. You and Zatt can go ahead and see if there's anyone who might know something," said Tia.

"You sure you have everything?" said Taran.

"I got it," she said. Taran nodded and he and Zatt walked off to a bar. The bar was called the Mos Eisley Cantina. Music was playing from a live band as they walked in made of a Bith and a Weequayan. All sorts of species were present as well, from regular patrons to the shadiest of shady.

"Stay close by me," said Taran.

"Got it," said Zatt. The two walked in, Taran's hat shadowing his face. They sat down at the counter, Taran peering around at the patrons. Some eyed them wearily while others paid them no mind.

"What can I get you?" said the bartender.

"Just waters," said Taran. He nodded and went to get them their drinks.

"How are you so calm doing this?" said Zatt.

"When you've seen the galaxy and been in the situations I've been in, these kind of experiences are normal," said Taran.

"Can I learn all this one day?" said Zatt.

"In time, yes. All things take patience, and a quick mind. You seem like a smart kid Zatt, but I sense that sometimes you rely too much on technology to solve your problems," said Taran.

"How did you know that?" said Zatt.

"I have a gift for reading people," said Taran. "It's alright though, I use to be the same way. All it takes is time, trial and error, then you can be great too."

"You really think I can be?" said Zatt.

"I'm positive," said Taran. At that moment the bartender came back with their drinks.

"By the way, can I ask you some questions?" said Taran.

"Go ahead," said the bartender.

"Where can I go to find out about prisons controlled by the CIS?" said Taran.

"Hmm, not sure. I would try Jabba's Palace," said the bartender.

"Jabba's Palace?" said Taran.

"That would be the best place, but I wouldn't try to go there. They say those who go there don't come back," said the bartender.

"I believe it," said Taran. The two thanked the bartender for the information and drank their drinks, paying him in wupiupi from when the Bothan clothes manager converted a part of their credits for them.

"Is Jabba as scary as they say he is?" said Zatt.

"His guards make him scary. Take them away and he's just an overgrown slug with a temper problem," said Taran. "We'll be fine. Technically, he owes us a favor, courtesy of Anakin and Ahsoka. No promises though."

"That makes me feel a lot better," said Zatt, sarcastically. A Barabel and a Human, bounty hunters by the looks of them, walked up to them.

"What brings you two kids in here?" said the Human.

"Just here to escape the sun," said Taran.

"Funny, then why is your hat still on?" said the Barabel.

"Can I not wear my clothing the way I want?" said Taran.

"Not unless you're hiding something," said the Human.

"Just leave us alone," said Zatt.

"Oh, this one has spunk. And a Nautolan as well. Don't find many of them out in the galaxy," said the Human.

"Look we don't want trouble," said Taran.

"Too late, because you found it," said the Barabel, reaching to grab Zatt. Zatt reacted fast and jumped on top of his chair, kicking the Barabel in the snout. Taran kicked the Human in his gut, sending him stumbling back into his partner.

"Time to go?" said Zatt.

"Time to go," said Taran. They made their way towards the exit.

"Stop!" yelled the Barabel, reaching for his blaster and taking a shot at them. Taran's lightsaber activated and blocked the shot, sending it back to hit the Barabel in his shoulder.

"Jedi?" said the Human. That turned every head in the cantina towards them.

"Run for it!" yelled Taran. He and Zatt bolted out of the cantina and turned down a street, followed by bounty hunters, smugglers, and all kinds of bandits, thieves, and robbers.

"Does this usually happen?" Zatt said to him.

"It's kind of a pattern. Sometimes it happens, sometimes it doesn't," said Taran. The two Force-jumped to the top of the buildings and took off on the rooftops. The thugs could not chase them and instead fanned out on the streets.

"This way," said Taran. Zatt followed him onto another roof. As they ran across a rusty steel bridge that connected one house to another, the bridge gave way and they fell into a street filled with Jawas having a swap trade. They landed on several of them, making ones ion gun go off and hit a droid, making it haywire and go around crashing into other Jawas before it sputtered out and fell over.

"This just got a lot worse," said Taran as they looked at the angry Jawas surrounding them.

* * *

"And then you tricked him by pretending you were circus performers? That's amazing," said Bruck.

"We were so scared, but we made it work," said Katooni. Byph said something in Ithorian and they all laughed. A tap on the ship's door alerted them. Bruck opened the door to reveal Tia holding a large amount of clothes. Her attire made him inwardly blush, and he also couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Where's Taran and Zatt?" said Petro.

"They went to find out any information. I volunteered to bring you all your clothes," said Tia. Gungi spoke something in his language.

"Gungi wants to just wear his belt," said Katooni.

"That's okay. Taran knew all your measurements so everything should fit," said Tia. The younglings and Bruck picked out their clothes.

"Um, is it okay if we could change in here?" said Katooni.

"Oh, by all means. Come on guys, girls need to change," said Bruck. The guys immediately understood and went outside.

"Thanks," said Tia.

"Don't mention it," said Bruck, smiling at her before he went to join the guys. Once they were done, they all headed back into the ship. As they got in, Bruck's comlink signaled him for an incoming transmission.

"Taran, everything alright?" said Bruck.

"Get the engines prepped!" yelled Taran. The comlink gave off the sounds of blasters and ion discharges. Something shouted "Utinni!" in the background.

"Is that a Jawa?" said Bruck.

"Hurry up!" yelled Taran before the comlink line went dead.

"We gotta go," said Bruck, heading to the cockpit. The guys all rushed back in as Bruck got into the cockpit and started the engines.

"What's wrong?" said Tia.

"By the sound of things, they're being chased," said Bruck. The engines roared to life and the ship hovered. In the distance, Taran and Zatt were running for their lives, a horde of Jawas chasing them. Taran sent up a dust cloud behind them to hopefully mask them. They reached the top of the ridge, seeing the ship hover as they waited. Taran grabbed Zatt by the hand.

"Hold on," said Taran. Using his Airbending, Taran leaped towards the ship. The two Jedi landed on the shuttle door, scrambling in quickly. The Jawas they left behind shouted at them as the ship took off and left them in the dust.

"Care to explain what happened?" said Tia.

"Bounty hunters," said Taran. "Bruck, I need you to set a course for Jabba's Palace."

"Jabba!" said everyone but Zatt.

"I know it's crazy, but he knows just about everything that goes on in the galaxy one way or another. It's the only lead we have," said Taran.

Tia sighed. "Alright, we'll go, but everyone keep your guard up."

* * *

The ship landed just a click away from the palace in the distance.

"I'll stay here with R3," said Zatt.

"You sure you can hold down the fort while we're gone," said Bruck.

"I've had enough adventures for one day," said Zatt. The others chuckled before they left. Petro wore a black tunic and sand-colored pants, keeping his boots. Katooni had on a purple tunic and cream-colored pants and black boots, wearing a black headdress. Byph wore a large brown cloak to cover most of his lower body, wearing a dark-brown shirt and pants underneath it. Bruck's outfit resembled Taran's except it was fastened with lock-buttons on the front and the shirt color was dark-blue.

"You all ready?" said Taran. They all nodded. Without a further word, the eight of them headed towards the palace.

It didn't take them long to reach the palace. Two Gamorrean guards stood watch outside the gate. When they saw them approaching, they growled and readied their menacing axes. The younglings became nervous at the sight, but Taran walked on without any sense of fear. A semi-automated droid gatewatcher popped out of a hole.

_"What do you want?"_ it asked in Huttese.

"I'm here to see if Jabba the Hutt would grace me with his knowledge and wisdom," said Taran.

_"For what reason?"_ it said.

"Information for the Republic, if that's not a bother," said Taran. The droid went back inside it's hole for a minute.

"Did it work?" Katooni asked Bruck.

"I'm not sure," said Bruck. The droid reappeared.

_"You may enter,"_ said the droid. The gates of the palace opened for them. They all walked in, the younglings still slightly scared of the Gamorrean guards. One guard growled at Byph, startling the Ithorian. A pale-skinned Twi'lek greeted them.

"This way," he said in Huttese, leading them deeper into the palace. Taran nodded and the group followed him in. The Dancer's Pit of Jabba's palace was occupied with more guardsmen, cutthroats and bounty hunters under his employ, and various entertainers. They all eyed the grouped wearily, some inching their hands to their weapons. Jabba Desilijic Tiure, famously known as Jabba the Hutt, stood on a platform in the back center of the room, guzzling down a drink of some kind.

"The guests your eminence," said the Twi'lek.

"Ah. What brings you all to my palace?" said the Hutt. Taran took off his hood. Some in the audience began to whisper while others now fully touched their blasters.

"Hello Jabba. Hope I'm not interrupting anything," said Taran.

"Cyneran. What are you doing here? Have I not agreed to your demands before?" said Jabba.

"There's something else I need help with. I'm wondering if you know of any Separatist prisons and where they are," said Taran.

"And why would I want to tell you, Jedi brat? I know now that those other seven are Jedi as well, but I am not afraid of any of you," said Jabba. His guards became a bit more agitated and moved up, blasters or edged weapons in their hands.

"I'm not here to threaten or demand from you Jabba. I'm here to simply ask for this information," said Taran. Jabba pondered this for a moment before he pressed a button on his chair. The floor under Taran opened and the guards cheered, but their cries stopped in their throats when they saw Taran hovering in mid-air over the gaping hole.

"That was stupid," said Taran. Fire appeared around his hands and in an instant two fireballs hit opposite sides of the palace, throwing men back. The other seven drew their lightsabers and readied to attack as blasters were pointed at them.

"Jabba, stop this now. I need to find a friend or else she might die," said Taran.

"What concern is that of mine?" said Jabba, still not fearful of Taran. Taran landed on the ground, still facing the Hutt.

"I would have thought the savior of your son would warrant more concern from you," said Taran.

"The Togruta?" said Jabba, waving his hand for his men to stand down. They did, albeit reluctantly.

"Yes. She's in a Separatist prison and we need to know which one's she might be in. Since she saved your son when no one else would have, you don't owe me anything; you owe her enough to help us find her," said Taran. Jabba sat on his throne, heavily thinking.

"Fine. I will aid you," said Jabba. "But only once."

* * *

Zatt was gazing at a star map in the passenger hold, his hat and boots off, while R3 hooked into the ship's computer to ascertain ignition levels and the status of all major areas. So far, no word had reached him from the others, but he wasn't too worried about them.

R3 whistled to him.

"What's wrong R3?" said Zatt. The astromech whistled to him and indicated him for him to go up to the cockpit. Zatt followed the droid and got into the pilot seat to look outside. He saw four banthas outside about a few hundred yards in the distance.

"It's just four banthas R3, nothing to worry about," said Zatt. As he looked at the creatures outside, he saw saddles on their hides.

"Oh no," said Zatt. Only one kind of creature rode banthas out in the wastes of Tatooine. He heard footsteps outside looked down, much to his horror. A group of eight Tusken raiders were outside, inspecting around the ship.

R3 whistled, sensing the danger outside.

"Stay quiet R3," said Zatt, comforting the droid. The Tuskens outside were talking to each other, their cries easily heard from inside the ship.

"What do I do?" said Zatt.

* * *

The Twi'lek attendant gave Taran a holodisk.

"Here is a map of all known Separatist prisons. Now the debt is repaid. Take it and leave, before I change my mind," said Jabba.

"Much obliged Jabba," said Taran, bowing in respect to the Hutt, who he knew didn't deserve a shred of it.

"Go. If you return again, you're bantha fodder," said Jabba.

"Duly noted," said Taran. Taran turned to the group.

"Okay, let's get the hell out of here while we still can," said Taran. The group hastily left the palace, not a word being said until they were past the gate and a safe distance away.

"That was close," said Ganodi.

"Thank the Force for your diplomacy skills," said Bruck.

"I learned from the best," said Taran, smiling as he remembered Obi-Wan. The group made their way through the rocks outside the palace towards their ship. As they got closer, Taran ducked down.

"Everyone down," he said in a hushed whisper. The others obeyed on the spot and ducked behind rocks. Taran took out a pair of electrobinoculars and peered out, zooming in on the ship. To his horror, eight Tusken raiders were prying at the ship.

"Tusken raiders," he said. He knew Zatt was inside, and was probably scared for his life.

"What do we do?" said Katooni.

"We could rush them, but I don't want to risk any of your lives for this. I'll do it," said Taran.

"Taran-" said Bruck.

"It's alright," said Taran. He stepped out from behind the rocks and moved over to the Tuskens. One of them saw him coming and readied its gaderffii. The others noticed and formed around him, obviously the leader.

"I'm going to tell you this one time. Leave," said Taran. One Tusken advanced, running towards him as fast as it could. It swung, and Taran sidestepped it and sent him flying with an air punch. Two more advanced, and were sent back with small boulders that hit them square in the body. The leader made a sound and the rest of them moved to encircle him. Taran knew not to let that happen. Thinking fast he bent the other ones away with pillars of earth and gusts of air. The leader took out his gun and aimed it at Taran as he turned to fend off the Tuskens that got hit with rocks.

"Taran!" yelled Bruck, drawing his lightsaber. Suddenly, the door of the ship opened and Zatt threw a wrench at the Tusken, hitting him in the head and making him miss his shot. The shot went past Taran's head just as he punched the other Tusken. Taran turned to see the Tusken growl and aim at Zatt. Zatt didn't have time to reach his lightsaber.

The Tusken's gun was cut in half as it tried to fire. It looked at the melted metal before it turned towards Taran, his lightsaber returning to his hands and deactivated it. He walked up to the Tusken, a menacing look in his eyes. He seized the Tusken by his tunic and held him up.

"Get lost," he said to the leader. He let him go and he and the other Sand People scrambled away towards their bantha mounts, running as fast as they could. Taran turned to Zatt, the menacing look vanishing.

"Are you alright?" said Taran. Zatt nodded as the rest of the group ran towards them.

"Please don't do that anymore," said Tia.

"No promises," said Taran. They all filed into the ship. Taran went to the star map and placed the holodisk into a slot on the side. Immediately, planet's turned red. In all, Taran counted about twenty systems with prison facilities under Separatist control.

Gungi said something.

"I know, that's a lot of systems," said Taran.

"How will we find out which one has Ahsoka?" said Katooni.

"I don't know. We'll need to go to different planets to find out if anyone might have seen her," said Taran.

"Where to next?" said Bruck.

"How about Shili?" said Taran. "She has family on the planet. Maybe they might have seen her before she was captured."

"Not a bad idea. On to Shili," said Bruck.


	8. Journey on Shili

The ship shot out of hyperspace and made its way to the planet surface of Shili.

"We can land at the palace. The king of the planet is kind of a friend of mine," said Taran. Bruck brought the ship down on a trajectory towards the capital city. At that moment, they were hailed on the transmitter.

"Unknown shuttle, identify yourself," said the hologram of a Togruta guard.

"This is Taran Cyneran. I'm here to see King Areeja if his grace permits it," said Taran.

"One moment. Continue your current course," said the guardsman. The hologram shut off for a minute as the ship descended to the planet surface.

"Will he let us in?" said Zatt.

"Only one way to find out," said Tia. The hologram appeared a minute later.

"King Areeja sends his greetings and permits you to land at the palace dock," said the guardsman.

"Thank you," said Taran. The hologram cut off once again, this time for good. The ship made its way to the palace complex. Bruck piloted the ship towards a circular landing zone close to the palace. The sun was in its afternoon phase on the planet. A royal entourage was waiting for them, looking lie they were hastily sent out at the last minute. The shuttle doors opened and its occupants stepped out.

"Greetings Taran Cyneran and friends. King Areeja awaits you," said a man who appeared to be a councilman. Taran recognized him immediately, smiling warmly at the familiar Togruta.

"It's nice to meet you Jeral Ka," said Taran.

"It is good to meet you again as well," said Jeral Ka. "Come, the king is most eager to see you again."

"I'm looking forward to it," said Taran. They all made their way to the palace.

"So how exactly does he know the king of Shili," said Petro.

"About two years ago, Taran and Ahsoka helped saved the city from a Separatist invasion. They even saved the king's life from assassination," said Bruck.

"That's incredible," said Petro.

The group was led into the throne room, where the tall purple-skinned Togruta awaited them. When he saw Taran walked in, he smiled broadly.

"Taran," said the king. "It's been too long my friend."

"Sorry I haven't kept up with you your Grace," said Taran. "War and recent events have been...draining."

"Aw yes, the war drags on. It is understandable. You and your guests are welcome here for as long as you need," said Areeja. "But I ask, where is Ahsoka Tano?"

"I was hoping if you'd know. Ahsoka's been captured and we're trying to find any clues to where she is," said Taran. "Has she come to the planet recently?"

"If she did, I do not know," said Areeja.

Taran thought for a moment, pondering how he would know if Ahsoka came back to the planet. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind that he didn't think of before.

"Does she have any family on the planet?" said Taran.

"Personally, I do not know, but our Chairman of Records will be more than happy to help with your venture," said Areeja.

"Thank you," said Taran.

"No, it is I who should be thanking you. I wouldn't be here right now and my people in ruin if it weren't for you and Ahsoka. I will do all in my power to help find her," said Areeja.

* * *

Gungi happily bounced on his bed, feeling its soft and silky texture.

"I know, it feels so good," said Ganodi, rubbing her face against her bed. The younglings would get a six bed room while Tia, Bruck and Taran got a three bed room.

"Remember, it's only for the night," said Tia. The younglings nodded before they sank down into their beds. The teens left them to their own devices in the room and walked down the hallway for a private word.

"I'm going to go find out about any of Ahsoka's relatives," said Taran.

"You don't want us to go with you?" said Tia.

"It won't take long, and you guys need some rest," said Taran.

"You do too," said Bruck.

"I'll be fine," said Taran. "I'll let you two know when I'm coming back."

"Not to seem rude or anything, but why would you give us a heads up about when you're coming back?" said Bruck.

"Because I'm sure you and Tia would love some alone time," said Taran, grinning slyly. Tia immediately blushed as Bruck rubbed the back of his head.

"Seriously, I can feel the tension between you guys," said Taran, beginning to walk down the hall.

"Good luck Taran," said Bruck.

"You too," said Taran. He turned a corner and was gone.

"So what now?" said Bruck, turning to Tia.

"A back massage would be nice," said Tia, winking flirtatiously at him before she turned and walked down to their room, swaying her hips as she walked off. Bruck's eyes widened.

_"I'd best make sure the kids are alright before this escalates,"_ he thought.

* * *

"Let me see. Tano. Tano. Tano. Ah, here it is," said an attendant in the Ministry of Records. He pulled up a data file and illuminated on a holoprojector.

"Ahsoka Tano, born in 3634 ATC to a father, Diteeli Tano, and mother, Kura Tano, in the town of Ashakh before she was taken to the Jedi Temple. Her father unfortunately perished in a speeder accident after her birth, but her mother still lives in the town," said the attendant.

"Directions to it?" said Taran.

"Right here," said the attendant, handing Taran a hologram projector which showed the location of the town. "It's 100 clicks north of here in the Ka'tun province.

"Thank you very much," said Taran. Taran walked out of the records room and headed to the landing zone. Finding a speeder bike there, he started the engine and revved it to get the feel of its power and took off. He headed out of the city, making sure to slowly and responsibly go with the daily traffic of the city before he hit the grasslands outside the city. Once he hit the plains, he hit the speeder to full power and took off above the red and white turu-grass.

He rode the speeder for about an hour, checking the small projector every now and again to make sure he was going in the right direction.

Thoughts flashed across his mind as he rode through the grasslands.

_"I'm meeting her mother for the first time. Does she know about me? About us?"_ he thought. He never remembered Ahsoka going off to visit her mother, or even coming back to Shili outside their previous mission. Did she find time when he was away on Elementia or a mission?

The town of Ashakh was situated inside a carved, earthen wall with four open "gates", which were nothing more than the only points of the wall not connected.

Taran decreased his speed as he approached, going through the nearest gate. He stopped by a building and parked the speeder there. A few of the village locals gazed at him with wonder, and also curiosity. Humans in this region were extremely rare, if even seen at all. What was a Human doing in these parts?

Taran climbed off the speeder and walked around.

_"I don't even know what her mother even looks like. How do I know where to find her?"_ he thought. He passed by a group of kids playing with a ball, and they stopped to look at him, whispering to each other in Togruti. Taran came to what appeared to be a small shop of some kind. He went in, finding tools and other appliances hanging on the walls. A male Togruta was busily moving other tools around the shelf before he saw Taran.

"Hello," he said in Galactic Basic with the accent most Togruta possessed, "how may I help you?"

"I'm wondering if you know of a woman from this village. Her name is Kura Tano," said Taran.

"Kura? Is she in trouble?" said the Togruta.

"No no, nothing like that. I'm just here to talk to her. It's a peaceful visit," said Taran. At that the store clerk relaxed.

"She lives on the southern side of the village. Her house is near the walls. The family name is inscribed on top of her doorway," he said.

"Thank you," said Taran in Togruti, surprising the clerk. He left the store and made his way down to the southern end of the village. The light of the setting sun was in full swing, giving the village an eerie glow, yet also made it peaceful to look at.

Taran came to a small, square home, the name Tano engraved in Togruti symbols on the doorway. A wooden door Taran stepped up to the door and was about to knock, but stopped himself. Why was he so afraid to just knock on the door? Maybe he was hoping that when he met her mother, Ahsoka was right next to him to give him comfort and encouragement. He took a deep breath, summoned enough courage to act, and knocked on the door. Inside he heard some shuffling in the house. The door opened, but not all the way, enough to show her eyes and her outline, but nothing else.

"Who is it and what do you want?" she said

"Hello. My name is Taran Cyneran," said Taran. Taran could sense the woman's mood change and she opened the door and stepped out into the light so that Taran could see her. She looked a lot like Ahsoka, a gentle yet determined face, white pigmentation pattern that resembled Ahsoka's but was more wavy, fully grown montrals and lekku, and blue eyes.

Her blue eyes.

"You are Taran?" she asked. Taran nodded.

"Please, come inside," said Kura. She made way for Taran to come in as she turned on the lights in her house. Kura lead him to the living room, taking a seat on a chair.

"Please sit, we have a lot to talk about," said Kura. Taran sat on a chair opposite her.

"It's nice to finally meet you Taran. Ahsoka has told me a lot about you," said Kura.

"She was here?" said Taran.

"Yes. She came here after she told me she left the Order. She stayed here for a month before she left," said Kura.

"Did she say where she was going," said Taran.

"She said...something about going to Onderon," said Kura.

"Onderon?" said Taran. Kura nodded. Taran thought back. Onderon was the planet where Ahsoka helped in a rebellion to restore King Dendap to the throne. As he thought about it, he remembered that Lux Bonteri was from that planet.

_"Lux,"_ he thought. He personally liked Lux, having met once after the Death Watch incident. What he didn't like was finding out that he had kissed Ahsoka. Though he understood the circumstance, it still made him feel uneasy around Lux, especially when he could clearly tell he liked Ahsoka. It made him feel jealous, even though he wasn't a jealous person. But why would she have went there?

"Was that all she said?" said Taran.

"Yes. She left the next day," said Kura. "But it was good to finally see her again after all this time."

"That's good to know. It's sad to say I never really knew anything about you or her family until today," said Taran.

"She told me a lot about yours. Your parents must have been truly good people. If it weren't for them, Ahsoka wouldn't have found someone to give her so much happiness," said Kura, smiling as she remembered. "She would talk about you for hours. The stories she told me were mystifying."

"Hope it wasn't anything too bad," said Taran, embarrassed slight.

_"Or private..."_

"Oh no, she had nothing but good things to talk about you and her other friends, especially the ones called Anakin and Obi-Wan I believe," said Kura. Taran smiled warmly, remembering all the adventures they shared.

"You should know that she didn't take leaving lightly. There were some nights when she would lie on her bed, crying," said Kura.

"Crying?" said Taran.

"For you. For everyone. She missed you all immensely. I think leaving the Order was probably the hardest thing she ever did," said Kura. "Do you truly love her?"

Taran sat silently for a minute as those blue eyes seemed to peer into his soul, the same way Ahsoka's looked at him.

"More than I can say," said Taran. That answer made Kura smile warmly at him.

"She's very lucky to have you. From the moment I saw you, I could tell you're honest and kind," said Kura. "And also a little mischievous."

"You read me as easily as Ahsoka," said Taran, smiling broadly.

"Believe it or not, she got that quality from her father. He taught me how to find the physical and mental signs for behavior," said Kura. "He was a very good man. I just wish Ahsoka had a real chance to get to know him."

"I wish the same on my part," said Taran. They sat in silence for a few moments before she spoke again.

"You're not telling me something," said Kura. "I can see it clear as day on your face. What is wrong?" Taran had no idea what it was she was specifically talking about. Ahsoka? Or his dark secret? He decided it wasn't the latter, but the response he knew he had to give would crush her.

"It's about Ahsoka," said Taran. "She's been captured by the Separatists."

"No," said Kura, her eyes on the verge of tears. It nearly broke his heart to see her like this, even if he had just met her.

"I don't know how or when she was captured. A group of friends and I are looking for any clues to where she went so that we can find and save her," said Taran.

"You can't tell where she's at with your senses?" said Kura.

"I tried. It never shows her exact location, only that she's being held and tortured," said Taran.

"My poor little Ahsoka," said Kura, clasping her hands together as tears nearly spilled out of her eyes.

"We're going to find her Ms. Tano. I don't know how long it'll take, but we will find her. I promise you," said Taran, putting his hands on top of hers to console her.

"What will you do now?" said Kura.

"First, we're going to go to Onderon and find any sign of her there. That will give us to clues to maybe what happened to her or where she went afterwards," said Taran.

"How long are you staying here?" said Kura.

"If it were just me I would leave immediately, but my friends have been through a lot today and they need rest," said Taran. "They all volunteered to come with me to find Ahsoka."

"She has a good group of friends. Is there anyway I can help?" said Kura.

"I wish, but I don't want to endanger anymore lives on this mission," said Taran. "I can't already fathom how I would feel if anyone in our group was hurt, or worse."

"You care a lot about those around you," said Kura.

"Must be because of Raava, or it's just me," said Taran. "I would like to stay and learn more about you and Ahsoka's life here."

"You're more than welcome to," said Kura.

* * *

"It was great to meet you Ms. Tano," said Taran as he prepared to leave.

"And also you," said Kura. "You are more than welcome to come back anytime."

"I'll be back," said Taran, opening the door.

"Please find her," she said.

"I will," said Taran. Whether it was through faith or the determined look in his eyes, Kura Tano knew that through every obstacle, he would keep his promise no matter what.

Taran went back to his speeder, the night sky illuminated by the planet's six moons. Taran mounted back onto his bike and sped back off towards the city. He met the grasslands again, speeding above the red and white grasslands.

As he was fifty clicks outside of the capital, a large shape up ahead forced him to swerve to try and avoid it. The shape roared and swiped the speeder 's front, causing Taran to basically fly off the speeder from the force of the hit. He landed hard on the ground, tumbling in the ground for a second before he rolled to a stop. He shakily stood up, holding his bruised arm. The shape that had just wrecked his scooter bore down upon him, growling as it moved towards him. Taran could see it clearly now.

It had orange-red fur. On its hind legs it stood at 2.5 meters tall while on all fours stood at 2. It's large jaw held rows of sharp teeth and its claws look sharp enough to cut lines through steel. This was Shili's most-feared predator, the akul beast.

The beast charged full-force at Taran. Taran jumped up above it, its claws swiping for him as he jumped above and over it. He shot fire at the akul, the fire scorching its fur. The beast roared and charged at him again. Taran stood his ground, erecting a large stone wall that the beast ran into headlong. The hit didn't seem to phase it, barreling through it as if it were nothing but plastic, startling Taran as it swiped its claws at him. Taran narrowly dodged the swipe, unleashing a full blast of air into the beast's side to send it sprawling to the ground.

Taran activated his lightsaber as the beast sprung back onto its feet and charged at him. Taran waited for the right moment to dodge, and slashed a leg off of the akul. The akul howled in pain and slumped to the floor, trying desperately to get balance. Its cries echoed across the plain. Taran came forward and readied his lightsaber for the killing blow. His lightsaber stabbed down, a shrill cry exiting the creature's throat. Its eyes flashed to Taran as it looked into his eyes before they lost their glow and rolled into its skull.

Taran drew his lightsaber out of the beast's body and turned it off. He rubbed his arm and checked his body for other injuries. His shirt had a small slash on the front, and there was a cut there. A few droplets of blood had trickled out, but it was a very small wound. Taran knew it wasn't fatal. He placed his lightsaber back on his belt and took out his staff, extending it and flipping the switch to bring out the glider. He kicked off of the ground and was in the air, using his Airbending to glide through the sky.

While he flew, he called Bruck on his comlink.

"Bruck, I'll be there in about ten minutes," said Taran.

"Oh okay. Find anything?" said Bruck.

"Yes, another lead. I'll explain when I get there," said Taran. He heard shuffling and what sounded like Tia groaning in the background.

"We'll be good to go in five minutes," said Bruck. The comlink went off, Taran placing his hand back on the glider and zooming off towards the city.

He reached it in no time, swooping down to the palace complex and landing nimbly on his feet. Flicking the other switch, the glider folded back into a staff and collapsed down. Taran hooked it onto his belt and made his way back to the rooms. Since the rooms were on opposite sides of the hall, Taran went to the room he shared with Bruck and Tia. He knocked on it, though he had the key. Bruck answered, his clothes looking like they were hastily thrown on.

"So what's the word?" said Bruck.

"I met her mother. She told me she was here two months ago and then she went to Onderon," said Taran.

"Onderon? Why there?" said Bruck.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Either way, we'll leave in the morning," said Taran.

"Good," said Bruck.

"I'll go tell the younglings. By the looks of things, you and Tia need a few more minutes to straighten up," said Taran. He heard Tia groan from embarrassment in the room.


	9. Journey Through the Galaxy

"I can't thank you enough for letting us stay the night," said Taran to King Areeja as the group prepared to depart.

"It was no worry my young friend. You are welcome here anytime," said Areeja. "And I hope your quest to find Ahsoka is successful."

"Thank you," said Taran, shaking the king's hand before he boarded their shuttle. The king waved as the shuttle engines roared to life and it hovered above the ground before it was high enough for the wings to unfold and took off towards the sky. Once past the atmosphere and into space, the shuttle shot forward into hyperspace towards the planet Onderon.

On board the ship, everyone settled down to pass the time. Katooni and Byph were playing a game of Dejarik, Petro was practicing his levitation, Ganodi and Gungi were meditating, and Zatt was with R3, tinkering around with some hardware.

Bruck and Tia were talking to each other as Taran meditated.

**The fortress was seen again, this time more detailed than before. He saw a glimpse of the outside, noting the desert environment quickly before his vision moved inside. The warden sat in his office, viewing over reports and diagnostics. The torture droid walked into the room. **

**"Any news?" said the warden. **

**"The subject still won't talk. She is proving to be resilient to almost every technique, including psychological torment," said the droid. **

**"Not even the shock treatment?" said the warden. **

**"Negative," said the droid. **

**"Try harder. I don't care if she's on the edge of death. She will talk," said the warden. **

**"Perhaps another mode of getting her to talk," said droid. **

**"I'm listening," said the warden.**

Taran's vision ended abruptly.

"Taran, we're almost there," said Tia. He nodded as he stood up.

"Another vision?" she asked.

"Yes. I got a look at the environment, but that was all," said Taran.

"Where in Onderon do you want to go?" said Bruck.

"The capitol is a good start. Somewhere there will know where Ahsoka went," said Taran. "And I already have an idea who might know."

"Who lives on Onderon that could...Lux," she said.

"Yep," said Taran.

"Are you okay with it?" said Tia.

"I guess," said Taran. Yet, why would she go to Lux? This question kept going on and on in his mind, leading to many "what-if" answers. He hated it when he questioned himself in his head, nothing was ever solved.

The ship descended into one of the many spaceports that dotted the capitol city. The ship landed and Bruck left out first to handle the customs agent. Once their fee was paid, all nine of them headed out towards Unifar Temple, the palace of the King Dendup. Taran hoped they could find Lux without any problems.

As they approached the capital building, a royal guardsmen stopped them.

"Halt. State your business," he said.

"I'm Jedi Padawan Taran Cyneran. We're here to see if Lux Bonteri if he's in the city," said Taran. The guard looked them up and down.

"You don't look like Jedi," said the guard. Taran sighed and moved his jacket over to reveal his two lightsabers, as did the others to reveal theirs.

"Proof enough?" said Taran.

"I still can't let you in without proper clearance," said the guard.

"It's alright, I know him," said a voice behind the guard. The voice belonged to one Lux Bonteri. Lux had let his hair grown out more and stood tall and proud, his attire modeled on that of a Senator.

"It's been awhile Taran," said Lux.

"Likewise," said Taran.

"Please, come inside. We have a lot to talk about," said Lux. They all followed him into the palace, passing by dignitaries and guests alike. Some of them stared as they passed by. Taran didn't blame them; their attires didn't seem like the kind for anyone to enter a palace with. Lux lead them all to a conference room, where they all sat.

"Tell me, what brings you to Onderon," said Lux.

"Well Lux, I'm going to cut to the chase. Have you seen Ahsoka?" said Taran.

"Yes, she was here last month for a few days," said Lux. "Why, hasn't she come back?"

"Come back? What do you mean come back?" said Petro.

"She told me she was going to go back to the Temple," said Lux. Everyone in the room was shocked with that revelation.

_"She was going to come back,"_ Taran thought. The statement went on and on in his head on instant repeat.

"Wait, when did she say this?" said Taran.

"Almost a month ago. She was on her home planet before she came here, and while she was here she visited other worlds before she came back here and told me that she was going to go back," said Lux. "I'm surprised you haven't seen her."

"She's been captured Lux," said Taran.

"What? How?" he said, standing up.

"I don't know. We were hoping you would know something to fill in the blanks," said Taran.

"But she...yes, now I remember, she said she had to stop by the planet Florrum," said Lux.

"Florrum?!" said the group simultaneously, this revelation coming straight out of the the farthest parsec.

"Wait, what's in Florrum?" said Bruck.

"Hondo," said Taran and all the younglings. They all had dealings with the pirate before. Yet, why would Ahsoka want to go to Florrum of all places?

"Guess we have another stop," said Taran. "Thanks Lux, you've been a big help."

"It was my pleasure," said Lux.

"On to Florrum," said Bruck. They all sat up and started to make their way towards the exit of the palace.

"Wait, I'm coming with you," said Lux.

"No," said Taran.

"And why not? Ahsoka's just as much my friend as she is all of yours," said Lux.

"Lux, may I speak to you in private?" said Taran. Lux nodded. The rest of the group stepped outside of the room to give the two teenagers some privacy.

"Lux, as much as I know you mean well, I can't bring you on this," said Taran.

"But I must. She would want me to come help her," said Lux.

_One nerve_.

"I cannot put you in harm's way," said Taran.

"It's my decision," said Lux.

_Two nerves._

"Lux, you have no idea what this mission is doing to me. Two of my oldest and dearest friends are volunteering to risk their lives for her, four kids who if anything happened to them I could never show my face at the Temple again, and throwing a Senator into the mix is going to fry my nerves," said Taran.

"Be that as it may, I have to do my part to save her," said Lux.

_Three nerves._

Taran sighed. He knew he couldn't bring Lux, but Lux was dead-set on coming with them. His fingers gripped the table as he debated it in his mind.

"You know the consequences of what would happen to you if something happened," said Taran.

"I understand it well, but I'm ready to face them," said Lux.

"Oh spirits help me," said Taran.

* * *

The ship zoomed down towards the surface of the planet of Florrum.

"I can't believe we have to go see that pirate again," said Ganodi.

"You're not the only one," said Taran.

"He's not all bad. He did turn around to help us save Ahsoka," Katooni pointed out.

"You do remember he's the reason why we were down there in the first place?" said Petro. Gungi spoke, expressing his displeasure.

"You're right about that," said Zatt.

"Don't worry, this visit will be _extremely_ short," said Taran.

"I take it this Hondo guy is really bad news?" said Tia.

"Yes," said Taran and the younglings.

"Ahsoka told me about him once. He seems like a slippery character," said Lux, his attire changed to his soldier's outfit from the rebellion on Onderon, along with two blasters strapped to his thighs.

"He has some sense of honor, but he will try to capture you and sell you to the highest bidder if he had the chance," said Taran.

"And what happens if things go sour?" said Bruck.

"I'll end the matter permanently," Taran said darkly. They all noticed the dark glint in his eyes, but none of them wished to bring it up. Instead they settled down to their fated encounter with the pirate leader Hondo Ohnaka.

* * *

The group made their way to the largest building in the pirate compound. Hondo's pirate organization, the Ohnaka Gang, seemed to have grown in the past months. There seemed to be about a hundred or so pirates from various species around the galaxy. The ones that noticed them pass by glared suspiciously at them. They walked into the entrance where music blared and pirates were drinking or talking to one another. Three dancing girls, one Weequayan, one Twi'lek, and a Human, moved erotically on the dance floor.

As they entered, all the music stopped and everyone inside the main building turned to look at them.

"Ah yes, my Jedi friends, come to visit?" said a voice in the back. A group of pirates moved away to reveal the pirate, Hondo Ohnaka. The pirate hadn't changed a bit since their last meeting. The pirate came forward, some of his men around him as bodyguards.

"More like politely requesting some information," said Taran.

"And that would be?" said Hondo.

"Perhaps you know a friend of ours who came by here recently. You remember Ahsoka right?" said Taran.

"Ah yes. She came by here a month ago. She needed my help for something she needed to do on another planet," said Hondo.

"I'm going to ask you this once, and only once," said Taran, his hand going into his jacket. "Did you have anything to do with her getting captured?"

"Captured? Do I look like the sort to do such a thing?" said Hondo. The whole group, and even some of his own, looked at him incredulously.

"Alright alright, I get the point, but no I did not do any capturing of the sort with her. She came to ask me for some credits to help some friends. I provided her with them, out of the generosity of my heart mind you, and she went on her way," said Hondo.

"To where?" said Taran.

"Something about some planet in the Outer Rim...ah what was it again...ah yes, Mandalore," said Hondo. Taran thought back to Mandalore. She had helped to throw off the corruption on the planet during Duchess Satine's reign. Did she know someone on there?

"And that's all that happened?" said Taran, still unsure about the pirate leader.

"Yes Cyneran. I may be a pirate, but I do have some honor. Now go if that is all you wish to talk to me about," said Hondo.

"Umm, thanks, I guess," said Taran. The whole group had been expecting a fight, and they had all tensed when Taran's hand went into his jacket. They had even thought that Hondo was planning some sort of nasty trick on them.

"It is of no worry. Now be on your way," said Hondo, waving his hand dismissively to the group.

"No problem."

* * *

(Mandalore)

Katooni and Zatt weaved their way through the crowd, searching through the crowds of people in Keldabe's marketplace. Since Mandalore was now a part of the Confederacy of Independent Systems after the death of Satine and the seizure of control by Death Watch. Thankfully, they were able to blend in to the hodgepodge of people moving throughout the city, even when patrols of Mandalorian warriors passed by through the streets.

"What exactly are we looking for here?" said Zatt.

"We need to see if we can find the group she was with when she was on her mission here," said Katooni.

"So do we know this group?" said Zatt.

"No. Our only lead so far is to find the nephew of Satine," said Katooni.

"Can't be too hard," said Zatt.

Meanwhile, the others had split up as well. Taran walked with Byph through another part of the city, asking if anyone had seen Korkie Kryze.

"I'm wondering if anyone has seen Korkie Kryze?" said Taran. The locals all shook their head. One person had told them that Korkie was still at large on the planet while another said he was imprisoned after the flight of Obi-Wan when he was captured.

Byph said something to Taran.

"Yes I know, this is frustrating," said Taran. The two of them went around asking questions, but always got ambiguous answers. One time they had to duck when Byph noticed a Mandalorian guard in Mandalorian armor move in their direction. They pulled into an alley and hid as the guard looked around for them, and then moved on.

"That was weird," said Taran. Byph nodded in agreement.

Elsewhere, the others moved throughout the city, Tia with Lux and Bruck with Ganodi. Gungi volunteered to watch the ship this go around.

After four hours of incessant searching, the group met back in the poor district of Keldabe, where plaster and wood buildings stood.

"Any luck?" said Tia.

"None whatsoever," said Taran.

"Should we try searching the different prisons? We all know by now that it's in the Outer Rim," said Bruck.

"It would take too much time; she doesn't have much longer," said Taran, remembering his vision earlier that day. This new one had shown Ahsoka crying out in pain, though he couldn't see her being tortured. It shook him to the core, but he had to put on a strong face, for the others sake.

"What can we do then?" said Petro.

"I don't know. We need answers, and fast," said Taran. At that moment, he noticed the same Mandalorian guard who had went towards him and Byph come back and go towards them, pushing through the crowd. He knew it was the same one because of the red diagonal stripe on the shoulder pad.

"Stay here, act casual," said Taran, getting up and moving quietly away, careful to not make any eye contact on their pursuer. The rest acted normal, talking about pointless things to give the facade of their conversation being meaningful. The guard kept coming to their direction, but stopped. As he wondered where he had went, he got his answer when he felt someone grab his upper body and pull him into an alleyway, slamming him to the wall and a lightsaber held to its throat.

"Who are you and what do you want?" said Taran, his eyes glinting menacingly.

"No stop, I'm a friend!" said the guard. He picked up his helmet and discarded it to the ground to reveal a teenaged boy with a shaved head.

"Who are you?" said Taran.

"I can take you to Korkie," he said. "Him and I were classmates when Ahsoka came to teach us. My name is Amis," Taran sensed for any ill-will from the teen before deciding he was telling the truth and deactivated his lightsaber.

"So that's why you were following us?" said Taran.

"Yes. Ahsoka told us a lot about you, so when I saw you I knew who you were," said Amis.

"Can you tell me what happened to her?" said Taran.

Amis nodded. "Get your friends. It's not safe to tell you in the streets."

* * *

Amis took them on a large speeder to the more modern part of the city. He turned off into a low-lying district in the area to conceal them all and brought the speeder to a halt on a ramp that lead into the side of a building.

"Follow me. Korkie's waiting," said Amis. They all followed him into the building. They went into a concrete hallway where a metal door stood. Walking up to it, Amis tapped on the door. A slot at the top of the door opened as a pair of eyes gazed at all of them.

"It's okay, they're all good," said Amis. The slot closed and the door unlocked, revealing a girl with brown hair and green eyes in armor as well.

"Who are they Amis?" said the girl.

"This is Taran and more friends of Ahsoka Soniee," said Amis.

"Oh," said Soniee, her eyes widening as she made way for them. The group filed into the room, where two more teenagers in armor, both with blond hair and blue eyes, were looking over a large set of monitors. One of them, the boy, looked up.

"You must be Taran," said the teenage boy, moving away from the monitor to stand before them.

"Korkie Kryze?" said Taran. The teen nodded.

"I'm sure you're here to find out about Ahsoka," said Korkie. "This is Lagos. I assume you know Amis and Soniee."

"We heard you were captured, or dead," said Tia.

"No, quite the opposite actually. If you can, you all should sit. This is going to be a long story," said Korkie. The younglings sat down in chairs while the teens stood up against the wall.

"Ahsoka was helping us get our situation here together before she went back to Coruscant. She had supplies and money for us to help our movement down on the planet to restore Mandalore back to its pacifist nature before...the death of my aunt," said Korkie. "One day, we were setting up the monitors here, when we were attacked. A group of bounty hunters had come to seize me and collect the bounty on my head. Ahsoka led them away from us to give us time to fall back and meet at a rendezvous point. When she didn't come, we feared the worst. We went out searching for her, but we couldn't find her. Do you know of her whereabouts?" said Korkie.

"She's been captured. She's being held at a Separatist base," said Lux. The four of them hung their heads.

"Don't worry, we're going to get her back," said Bruck.

"And we won't stop until we do," said Petro.

"If you can, we'd like to come too," said Korkie. "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. We'll do anything to help."

"That can be arranged, but we need to figure out which prison she is held in. But there's something you know that we don't. Who were the bounty hunters that chased after you?" said Taran.

"It was a group of five. They were various species. I do remember their leader well though. Ahsoka said his name when they first attacked. He had blue skin, red eyes. I think he was a Duros. He wore a wide-brimmed hat," said Korkie, trying to recollect his name. A chill went down Taran's spine as his eyes widened in realization.

"No," said Taran. At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Amis went to go check it. Suddenly, all six of the Jedi's senses warned them. A beeping was heard.

"Amis, Soniee, move back!" yelled Taran.

**_BOOM!_**

An explosion hurled Amis and Soniee back, as well as causing everyone in the room to lose balance from the shockwave, falling to the floor. The door was blown to large pieces as well as the wall around it. Dust instantly filled the room, hiding everyone's bodies in the dust and debris. Taran groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head under his hat to relieve the headache he just received. In the doorway stood the outline of a man, the dust hiding his form before he walked in.

"Maybe two thermal detonators was a little too much," he said as he looked at the motionless bodies of Amis and Soniee, nudging Soniee with her foot. A groan escaped her lips. He moved forward to find Korkie, but stopped dead when he saw who else was in the room, specifically Taran.

"Well, well, well, this is a nice surprise. I was hoping to get just Kryze, but it seems I'll have another high-priced target to acquire," he said, smiling. Taran grit his teeth in anger, his fist clenching as he looked up at the face of his parent's killer.

"Bane."


End file.
